Rumble Roses XX: Total Domination
by ReikoHinomotoXX
Summary: Reiko Hinomoto faces her toughest challenge ever. The entire organization is trying to end Reiko's wrestling career for good. In order to do that, they force her to compete in five matches where the odds are heavily stacked against her. Things aren't looking good for heroine. Can she possible survive this brutal, helacious beat down, or will this be the end of Reiko Hinomoto?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

The lights were shining bright on the wrestling ring. People from all over the globe came to watch the world's best female wrestlers. Everyone was going nuts. The arena was filled with cheers and jeers from the audience. Every time their favorite wrestler scores a hit, the crowd goes wild. But whenever her opponent lands a cheap shot, the audience screamed with 'boos' and 'hisses.' Back and forward the two wrestlers went, exchanging each other blows as well as submission holds. One of them grabbed her opponents arm and Irish whipped her into the corner. However, the Japanese woman leaped onto the second rope and jumped back onto her opponent. She landed horizontally across her torso, forcing her to the mat. The diving crossbody knocked her to the ground on unconscious. The Japanese woman quickly got to her feet and climbed the top rope. She jumped as high as she could and executed not one, but two backflips in midair. The Japanese wrestler landed stomach first across her opponent lying on the ground.

"_Angel Dive! Angel Dive! That's her finishing move, Mike! The Angel Dive!"_ said one of the commentators.

"_Unbelievable! She's going for the pin!"_ spoke the other.

She hooked her opponent's leg with one arm, while raising her other arm and pointed to the sky. The referee slid to the ground and got ready for the pin count.

"ONE!" He shouted.

"TWO!" The audience screamed with him. The Japanese woman could feel her heart pounding. Beads of sweat cascaded down her face. She looked to the sky and smiled.

"THREE!"

It was pandemonium inside the arena. Everyone got out of their seats and started jumping for joy. The sound of the applause and the crowd chanting her name entered the wrestler's ear. Being able to compete, come away with a victory and do it all for the fans was enough to make her beam with joy.

"REIKO! REIKO! REIKO! REIKO!" The crowd shouted as they cheered for their favorite wrestler of all time: The Zero Fighter, and the youngest daughter of the late, great Kamikaze Rose, Reiko Hinomoto.

Reiko was built for wrestling. The 19 year old woman had a lean muscular body and stood 5'7" tall. She has fair, creamy skinned and hazel eyes. Her collar-length dark brown hair is layered distinctively with tapered edges and long bangs and is parted on the far left. Reiko also has a small mole just above her left breast. Her in-ring attire is mainly a bright crimson red color, with black trimming. She wears a matching low-cut, bikini-style top with laces in the front. It also has the word "Zero" inscribed on the black trim over the right breast. Reiko also wore a pair of bright red short-shorts with the top button undone to expose the hem of what appears to be a black bikini-style undergarment with the word "Zero" on the hem. She wore red and black traditional wrestling gloves that barely reached her wrists and wrestling boots that doesn't go past her knees. She also has a narrow red and black sash around her neck with the ends hanging down along her back.

Reiko is very energetic and enthusiastic both in and out of the ring. However, she is also more kind and thoughtful than most wrestlers. The bottom line is she is very competitive. Her goal is to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the greatest wrestler the world has ever known. She highly values honor, respect and loyalty. Sometimes, Reiko would go out of her way to help those she cares about. She has a fierce determination that drives her and a spirit that cannot be broken. It doesn't matter the punishment she goes through. She'll endure it all and keep fighting. Because Reiko won't stop until she becomes the world's greatest wrestlers, worthy of the family name.

She climbed on top of the turnbuckle and raised her arms in victory. Cameras flash from every direction. Reiko got off the turnbuckle and circled the ring, waving to her fans. Meanwhile, the referee entered the ring, carrying the Rumble Roses Championship Belt. He waited patiently for the Japanese woman to finish her celebration. Reiko made her way to the center of the ring, where the referee was. He handed her the belt and raised her arm up.

"Here's your winner: REIKO HINOMOTOOOOOOOO!" The announcer cried.

Again, the crowd went nuts. The sight of seeing their favorite wrestler win a match brings so much joy, happiness and inspiration to the fans. Reiko held the title belt up high, showing everyone that she's champion. She then put the belt down and struck a series of poses for the audience. Almost every male in the arena was going crazy for her. Countless pictures of the sexy Japanese wrestler were taken. At first, Reiko felt a little camera shy, but after this incredible victory, a surge of confidence overcame her. Reiko pranced around the ring, interacting with her fans as much as she can.

"_Reiko Hinomoto is still the champion, John, Her dominance in this business continues. Every opponent she faced has suffered the same fate."_

"_I agree, Mike. That young woman is one of the reasons why I love the Rumble Roses so much. Reiko is a fighter, a competitor, a grinder and a winner. She's everything that this company stands for."_

"_You have to wonder if there's anyone back in that Locker Room that can knock down our champion. It seems that she has an answer for every opponent she's beaten."_

"_She may not be the biggest, the fastest, the strongest or the toughest wrestler on the planet. But, by God, she has the most heart. There were plenty of matches were she was on the verge of losing. While most wrestlers would throw in the towel, Reiko Hinomoto refused to give in. No matter what situation she's put in, she always finds a way to come through. And tonight, we saw that here."_

"_It's hard to get to the top of the mountain, John. It's even harder to stay there. Reiko may be the champion, but it's only a matter of time before someone takes her spot!"_

"_All we can do is wait. But for right now, congratulations Reiko Hinomoto!"_

After minutes of celebrating, Reiko exited the ring with the championship belt around her waist. As she walked down the ramp, she turned towards the audience and waved to them. The reaction she got was loud and perfect. She reached the stage and point to the sky one last time. As if on cue, her pyro kicked in. The stage was filled with flames and fireworks, with Reiko Hinomoto posing in the middle. The sight was awe-inspiring. Finally, Reiko disappeared into the back.

* * *

"Just look at her… how pathetic." A deep voice grumbled.

A woman stood in front of the television in the GM office. Her name was Dr. Cutter. Her face was obscured by a white surgical mask. Her dark brown hair is pulled up into a black latex scrub cap. She wore a hot pink and black outfit. The center piece resembles a short black and pink micro-dress that stops only a short ways down her thighs. She had black gloves that come part way up her forearms, and long thigh-high boots with stiletto heels.

"One of these day, my little Japanese kitten… I'm going to destroy you once and for all."

Suddenly, the door opened. Two more women entered the room. One of them was a middle age woman with dirty blonde hair. She wore a grey suit with grey pants to match. Beside her was a tall, heavily muscular woman. She had a greenish beehive hairdo. She wore a pink singlet uniform complete with weight belt that has the letter "B" on the gold plate.

"Well, if it isn't the General Manager of the Rumble Roses. Miss Daemon." grinned Dr. Cutter. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"What the hell are you doing in my office, Dr. Cutter? You're not supposed to be here!" spoke the GM.

"Oh come now…" Dr. Cutter begged.

"That does it. Brutha, get her out of my sight!"

"Yes ma'am!" The bodyguard growled. She stomped angrily towards the nurse. Dr. Cutter quickly stepped to the side to avoid any confrontation. Brutha turned and angrily marched towards the nurse. Her hands were as big as frying pans.

"My, my. What a dangerous creature you are." said the doctor in amazement. "I could use you in my plans."

"Brutha serves no one, but the Miss Daemon." The giant huffed.

"Oh come now…" Dr Cutter begged, but her words fell on deaf ears. She was backed into the wall with no possible exit routes. Dr. Cutter looked back at the GM, who was standing in front of her desk, reading an issue of the Rumble Roses Magazines. The look in her eyes can only be described at rage and anger. She slammed the crumpled the magazine and threw it to the side.

"GOD! I HATE THAT JAPANESE BITCH!" Miss Daemon shouted.

"Who? Reiko Hinomoto?" spoke Dr. Cutter. The GMs eyes met hers. It was only split second, but in that instant, a strange bond was formed between the two ladies. Miss Daemon snapped her fingers, causing Brutha to cease her attack on Dr. Cutter. The nurse slipped to the side and approached the General Manager. "What do you have against Reiko Hinomoto?"

"Everything!" The GM replied. "It's her lousy mother that made me what I am right now…"

"What's wrong with being the General Manager of the Rumble Roses?"

"I could have been the greatest champion ever. All I had to do was defeat that damn Kamikaze Rose. I'll never forget that one match. The one match I should've won… The one match that ended my career."

"Ah, I see." said Dr. Cutter.

"Even though she's dead, my grudge against her still remained. I haven't got my revenge on her yet. Few years later, her youngest daughter, Reiko Hinomoto enters the tournament and become the Rumble Roses Champion. The thought of that made me sick. I took the position of GM to get my revenge on Reiko. But every match I created, even when the odds were against her, ends up with Reiko emerging victorious."

"Oh you poor thing."

"I would give anything to make the bitch suffer."

"I would give anything to make her squeal like a pig."

"Nothing would make me happier than breaking every single bone in her body."

"Nothing would make me happier than throwing her off the top of this building."

The two women looked at each other. They carefully studied one another, analyzing their strengths, weaknesses and abilities. It wasn't long before malicious grins appeared on Dr. Cutter and Miss Daemon's face. They started maniacally laughing as their plans were slowly coming together. Finally, the laughter stopped and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes.

"It seems as if you and I share a common interest." Dr. Cutter said.

"Yes. We HATE Reiko Hinomoto." Miss Daemon spoke.

"We want to see her getting brutally destroyed."

"We want to humiliate beyond her wildest dreams.

"WE WANT TO END REIKO HINOMOTO'S CAREER!" They shouted in unison. Both were shocked upon hearing each other's statement. But they nodded back at each other and continued thinking. Miss Daemon took a seat behind her desk and looked back at the nurse.

"So, Dr, Cutter, what do you propose?"

"Let's look at it this way. We both despise Reiko Hinomoto. You want her out of this organization for good. And I want a shot at her title."

"Go on…"

"How about you put me in a title match, against Reiko tomorrow? And as a bonus, I get to make the stipulations and I get to choose the handicaps. That way, I can easily take back my championship and brutally destroy Reiko Hinomoto at the same time! What do you say?"

Miss Daemon was intrigued at her proposal. This psychotic nurse has found a way to give her what she wants. She placed a hand on her chin and got up from her seat. She signaled the giant wrestler, Brutha to shut the doors to her office. Once when she did, Miss. Daemon turned to Dr. Cutter with a wide smirk on her face.

"Very interesting, Dr. Cutter." replied the GM. "I like the way you think. You're so cruel… yet so devious. Very well then! A title match you want, a title match you'll get!"

"Excellent! Thank you so much, Miss. You'll never regret this. I promise to make this beat down very special. By the time I'm done with her, Miss Hinomoto will be begging me to kill her!" Dr. Cutter proceeded to leaving the room.

"Not so fast, Doctor! I haven't finished yet." said Miss Daemon just when Dr. Cutter was about to exit her office. She turned towards the GM with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean? Am I going to get my match with Reiko?"

"In due time! I just had a thought! I'm postponing your match to next Sunday!" Dr. Cutter looked at the calendar hanging on her wall. Today was Tuesday, which meant she won't get her shot until five days from now.

"Why then? Why can't we do it now?" She asked.

"Two reasons!" The GM replied, sticking two fingers in front of her. "First of all, our biggest Pay-Per-View is on that Sunday."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I'm talking about 'Rumblemania!' What better way to humiliate her than doing it on the biggest stage of them all, in front of all of those people?"

"I see…"

"Secondly, as much as I like to give you a title shot tomorrow, that would be too easy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I want Reiko's suffering to last. One day is surely not going to cut it. I got something in mind that will give both of us what we want?"

"Go on…"

"For the next few days, I'm going to put Reiko Hinomoto in series of matches… PAINFUL matches. The kind of matches that our champion will have no chance of winning. I'm going to have all of the odds against her, and have her opponents beat the stuffing out of her. Then, once Sunday comes, she'll be all yours. How does that sound?"

"Sounds a lot better than the previous plan." Dr. Cutter agreed. "So when's her first match?"

"Tomorrow night. I got special surprise for Miss Hinomoto. Her opponent can't wait to break that gorgeous body into two. As a matter of fact, I got an entire locker room of wrestlers, waiting to get a shot at that Japanese bitch!"

"Excellent, boss! You're oh so clever when it comes to these things."

"Be prepared, Reiko Hinomoto. I will have my revenge! And it's going to be oh… so… sweet!"

She started laughing maniacally, with Dr. Cutter joining in. Brutha watched as the two women chuckled after coming up with a plot to destroy the company's best and favorite wrestler. A small grin appeared on her face. The next five days for Reiko Hinomoto are going to be extremely painful and very humiliating.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the office, one of the wrestlers overheard the GM's plan. A light gasp escaped her lips. She took a step back a nearly tripped herself. However, she maintained her balance and sprinted down the hallway, searching for the Rumble Rose Champion. A minute later, she reached Reiko Hinomoto's locker room and started pounding on the door.

"Reiko! Reiko!" She cried. "Miss Hinomoto, open up!" The door opened and Japanese girl appeared before her. Instead of her usual wrestling uniform, she was wearing a white tank top, black miniskirt and three strapped heals.

"Alexa? What is it?" She asked.

"It's horrible!" She stammered "Dr Cu… The General Manag… you… they… Sunday… Rumblemania…"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Reiko said, putting her hands on her shoulders. It took a few seconds for the girl to regain her composure.

"I have some very bad news for you Reiko! It's urgent!"

"Well, come on in." Reiko said, inviting her friend inside.

Alexa walked into the locker room and took a seat on one of the benches. She waited for Reiko to finish putting her stuff away. Once she was done, she grabbed a couple of water bottles and took a seat next to Alexa. She asked her friend to tell her exactly what's going one. Alexa took a deep breath before informing Reiko the news. She told her everything, from the GM's background story, the plan they came up with for next Sunday. After Alexa finished her story, she left Reiko hanging with her jaw dropped. She was speechless to say the least.

"Oh my God…" Reiko said.

"What are you going to do Reiko?" asked Alexa. "The moment you walk into the ring, you've stepped into their trap. They'll destroy you with absolutely no remorse."

"So what do you suggest I do, Alexa?"

"Don't do it, Reiko! It's way too dangerous. Save your energy for your title match at Rumblemania!"

"Alexa…"

"I'm begging you. Some of us don't want to see you get hurt."

"But I put my body on the line every day."

"But not like this. This isn't even a wrestling match anymore. It's a grudge match… a beat down. I don't think you'll be able to wrestle anymore when this is all over."

"Alexa…" Reiko placed a hand on her shoulders and smiled. It's a smile that lets her friends know that everything is going to be alright. "I appreciate your concern for me. Believe me, I'm kind of scared for the next five day… but I refused to back down."

"What?" asked Alexa with a shocked look on her face.

"My mother told me to never run away from any challenge. Regardless of the odds, a true champion finds a way to win. It doesn't matter what kind of matches the General Manager has in store for me. And I know there are a bunch of women who want to get their hands on my title, or just flat out humiliate me. But running away is not an option. That is exactly what they want. I cannot let them tarnish my mother's name. No matter what it takes, I… WILL… WIN!"

"But Reiko…"

"I'm sorry, Alexa. But my decision is final. Nothing is going to stop me from competing in that ring. It's what I love. That's my passion. And don't forget, my goal is to become the world's greatest wrestler. These set of matches could help get to that point.

"Reiko…" gulped the young woman.

She saw the determined look on the champ's face. Reiko may have the disadvantage, but she's not backing down. It seemed as if her mind has already been made up, and there's nothing she can do to change it. Alexa gave up and nodded at her friend. "Alright, it's your decision."

"Thank you, Alexa."

"Well, I must be going. Good luck… and be careful."

After those parting words, she exited the locker room, leaving Reiko Hinomoto all by herself. Reiko sighed and looked back at her bag. She reached in and took out a photograph. It was a picture of her and her mother. She was only nine years old and yet her mother was already teaching her the basics of martial arts and grappling. She held the photograph closer to her heart and started praying.

"Mom I know you're up there listening. This is probably going to be my toughest challenge ever. I know my body is going to go through a lot of pain and agony over the next few days. And I know my opponents will try anything to get me to leave the ring for good. But you've taught me well, Mom. You not only showed me the basics of my fighting skills, but you also taught me the concept of never giving up. I promise you, no matter what my body goes through, I'll never, ever give up. This fight is for you."

She placed the photograph back in her bag. She got all of her stuff and exited the locker room. As she walked down the hallway, the eyes of every wrestler in the organization prayed on her. Death stares came from every direction. Reiko noticed this and tried hard not to show any signs of intimidation. All of the sudden, things got a little antsy. Some of the women started throwing stuff at her like water bottles and garbage. Soon, everyone started calling her terrible and insulting names.

"You're dead tomorrow, bitch!"

"No one likes you anymore you piece of crap!"

"Hey slut, your momma sucks!"

"Give up now, scared little pussy!"

It never stopped. Reiko struggled getting through the halls while ignoring the words of her enemies. Every insult she hears about her or her mother is like a dagger piercing her heart. Reiko rarely shows emotion to her opponents, but it's getting more difficult to do so. She finally got to the garage and headed straight towards her car. She got in, turned on the ignition and drove away. While she was heading home, Reiko Hinomoto let everything out. Tears fell from her face uncontrollably. This pain inside her heart was unbearable. But little did she know that this was nothing compared to the pain that she's about to go through over the next five days. Reiko Hinomoto's troubles were far from over and the humiliation was about to begin.


	2. Steel Cage Match

**Steel Cage Match  
**

Miss Daemon, the General Manager of the Rumble Roses Organization, was in her office signing contracts and making some "important" calls. She checked the calendar and noticed that today was Wednesday. It was going to be the first day of torturing Little Miss Reiko Hinomoto. She laughed subtly to herself. The GM had already planed Reiko's first match. The chances of the Japanese fighter coming out victorious are slim to none. She just couldn't wait to see the outcome of this match, even though she already knows what it is. Miss Daemon was dying to see the look on Reiko's face when her opponent's already done with her. Meanwhile her bodyguard, Brutha, stood next to her, waiting for her boss to give her any type of commands. She noticed the insane look on the GM's face. However, Brutha lets out a small sigh and focused her attention back to the front. Her boss could be crazy sometimes, but she was in no position to state her opinion. She's there to follow Miss Daemon's instructions and dispose anyone who gets in her way. Half a minute later, there was a knock on the front door.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Come in!" ordered the General Manager. The door opened and Dr. Cutter walked inside the office.

"Good evening, Miss Daemon." She replied.

"Oh, Dr. Cutter. Please, come in." Dr. Cutter made her way to the front of the desk and took a seat. She noticed the grin on the GM's face.

"Well, someone's happy today."

"Of course. It's not every day you get a chance to see Reiko Hinomoto getting beaten to a pulp."

"Just sit back and relax boss. After all, we got five whole day tormenting and brutalizing our little Japanese kitten."

"Indeed. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait."

Miss Daemon opened a drawer underneath her desk and took out a TV remote control. She pointed towards the screen and turned it on. A tag team match had just completed. Reiko's match was coming up next. The Zero Fighter was seen warming up in the Locker Room. She was wearing her white and red hooded boxing robe. After a few seconds of hopping in place, Reiko followed up with some shadow boxing. She seemed pumped up for her match, even though she has no idea what she was getting herself into. Reiko then got on the ground and proceeded with some stretching.

_"And there she is, ladies and gentlemen." One of the commentators spoke. "The Rumble Rose Champion, Reiko Hinomoto, getting set for her match. And from the look of those eyes, she's more determined than ever."_

_"There's been rumors going on that the General Manager is conspiring with another one of the superstars to end this young woman's career once and for all. But I got to tell you, John. If those rumors are true, I'd be on the next flight to Japan or something." The second commentator said._

Once she finished stretching, Reiko got to her feet and walked out of the Locker Room. However, the cameraman stayed in front of her, capturing her perfect body, as well as the expressions on her face.

_"Reiko's not a quitter, Mike. No matter what the odds are, she'll find a way to win. That's what separates her from every other wrestler in this organization."_

_ "Meh, says you. But I got a bad feeling about this. Who knows what kind of match our General Manager has in store for this young woman. In fact, I'm dying to know who her opponent is."_

_"We're about to find out soon enough. Reiko Hinomoto in a non-title match, coming up next.!"_

The screen faded to black and the program went on with the commercials. Miss Daemon turned to her bodyguard and snapped her fingers. Brutha nodded and started walking to the counter. She took out a couple of glasses, plus some champagne. She sets the cups on the desk and started pouring the drink.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of match is Reiko going to be participating in tonight? And who is her opponent going to be?" asked Dr. Cutter.

"I'm glad you asked." The GM replied. "But if I tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Hmm… pity."

"But I can tell you this. She is one of many superstars that is dying to get their hands on Miss Hinomoto. In fact, just before the show ended last night, 'she' came to my office and immediately requested a match with her. And it won't just be a regular non-title match. Oh no… This type of match is her specialty."

"Excellent work, boss. I just love it when a plan comes together." The two women reached for a glass of champagne. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"To the end of Reiko Hinomoto!" proposed Miss Daemon. Dr. Cutter nodded and tapped her glass with the GM's. The finished their drink and started laughing maniacally. The match has been set and the plan has already been put into action. The downfall and demise of Reiko Hinomoto has just begun.

* * *

As Reiko made her way backstage, she could hear her fans chanting her name. It gave her inspiration and hope. They are one of the reasons why she loves wrestling so much. Her entrance was about to start. She stood on a nearby platform and started praying to her mom. While she was praying, the platform started to rise, carrying the Japanese wrestler to the top of the stage.

"Mom, if you're up there listening, watch over me in my match tonight. I promise I'll make you proud. Thank you for giving me courage and the strength to carry on."

The crowd noise echoes in Reiko's ear. It grew louder and louder as the platform approached the stage. She opened her eyes and was ready for her match. The platform came to a stop and Reiko stood on the stage. She stood before a large white banner with the iconic image of Japan's red Rising Sun on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The energetic announcer shouted. "The following contest is set for one fall! Now, time to introduce our competitors!"

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" The fans shouted.

"Rumble Rose Champion! From Japan, Zero Fighter… REIKOOOOO HINOMOTOOOOOOOO!"

*Insert Song: Rising Sun*

Bursts of flames shot out of the stage as the white banner falls to the ground. The Japanese young woman stepped off of the platform and towards the front of the stage. She could feel the heat from the fireworks. Cameras were flashing from every direction. She looked around and noticed everyone was cheering for her like never before. Reiko could feel a tear cascading down her face. She took a step forward as the stage gave off one more blast of fireworks and flames. She tossed her red and white boxing robe aside, and it floated gently to the ground. With that out of the way, the Japanese wrestler revealed her curvaceous 34-26-33 figure and red wrestling attire to the crowd. The fans went nuts. Nothing beats seeing their favorite wrestler getting ready for action. A huge smile appeared on her face. She clenched her fist tight, making last minute preparations. Finally, she sprinted down the entrance walkway and vaulted over the top rope.

She entered the ring and immediately felt like she was at home. She began her warm-up ritual by bouncing on her toes, and throwing a few punches, hooks and knee strikes. Each move she made whipped the crowd up with excitement. After her little exercise, she swiped her index finger across the bridge of her nose and followed up with everyone's favorite part. Reiko went through a series of poses for her fans. Her smile got bigger as the fans chanted her name and screamed for more. She was temporary blinded by the many flashing cameras across the audience. Once the photo shoot was over, she went back to bouncing on her toes, just for last minute preparations. Finally, Reiko pointed dramatically towards the sky. Bursts of flames and fireworks exploded on the stage, signifying the conclusion of her entrance. The music came to a stop and the Japanese fighter faced the stage, waiting for her opponent to come out.

_"Reiko Hinomoto better not lose focus tonight, Mike. Otherwise it could lead to disaster. I know that it's hard to concentrate when you have the entire organization against you. But that's what Reiko has to do. She's gotta put aside all thoughts and focus on the match tonight."_

_"Easier said than done, John. She may be cool, calm and collected on the outside, but everything's in panic mode on the inside. If I were her, I would finish this match as quick as I can to avoid any unnecessary injuries."_

_"Get ready, we're about to find out who Reiko's opponent is."_

"Origin Unknown…" spoke the announcer. '… Beast from the Underground, EEEEVIL ROOOOOOOSE!"

*Insert Song: Pluck the Rose*

All of the sudden, the lights went out. It was too dark to see your hands in front of your face. Just then, a spotlight shined on the stage. There was a small cage with prison bars in front. Chained to the caged fence was the masked animal, Evil Rose. She was dressed in a red tight leather outfit. Her devil-horned wrestling mask covered her face, with her lavender hair sticking out though a gap between the base of the mask and her collar. Long sleeves and gloves covered her arms, with cuffs on her wrists. Her boots reached all the way up to the middle of her thighs. There was also a small black tattoo visible on the inner side of her left breast.

At first, Evil Rose appeared to be in a sleeping state. But then her eyes shot open and she unleashed a loud roar that intimated everyone in the arena, including Reiko. Evil Rose broke away the chains cuffed to her arms and stood in front of the prison bars. She started dancing and shaking her hips like she's some kind of erotic pole dancer. The crowd was awed at the devilish wrestler's moves. Finally, Evil Rose grabbed a hold of two of the bars and pulled as hard as she could. She easily bended the bars and slid through the opening. She got on all fours like a wild animal and stalked Reiko as if she's her prey. From there, Evil Rose jumped up and landed on the ring. She gave one more powerful scream that shook the face of the earth.

_"You got to be kidding me, Mike…"_

_"Oh yeah! I like it! The Zero Fighter against the Beast from the Underground! Can it get any better than this?"_

_"Evil Rose is very unstable. She has a mindset like a wild animal. She feasts on her opponents' fears and tears them apart with no remorse. Reiko Hinomoto may be the champion, but she certainly has her hands full tonight."_

_"No wrestler has walked out of the ring without suffering some kind of serious injury, courtesy to Evil Rose. Just look at Reiko's eyes, John. She's on the verge of begging for her life."_

_"But that's where you're wrong! Reiko has faced Evil Rose many times in the ring. Her tricks doesn't scare her anymore. I can guarantee you, Mike. We are going to have one hell of a match tonight."_

Reiko Hinomoto and Evil Rose circled the ring, while still keeping their eyes on each other. Each one of them were coming up with their own opening moves, tactics and strategy. They finally reached their own respective corner. Reiko held her arms up karate-style. Evil Rose, on the other hand, had a different fighting stance. She crouched down with her arms slowly flailing in the air. Her animalistic nature kicked in and she was ready to pounce.

"ROSES, ON YOUR MARKS… FIGHT!" The announcer shouted. The bell rang, and the match has officially begun.

Reiko and Evil Rose charged towards each other and began the contest with a test of strength. The two wrestlers refused to give in as they continue to push each other with all their might. Reiko was the first to make her move. She changed positions and transitioned to a headlock. She circled Evil Rose's head with her arm and body, trying to gain some leverage. Evil Rose struggled to find any type ground. She backed Reiko Hinomoto into the ropes and somehow manages to get her to release the hold. The Zero Fighter bounced off the ropes and sprinted towards Evil Rose, who was about launch an attack. She held her arm out, ready to give her a huge clothesline. Reiko sensed the attack and immediately ducked underneath Evil Rose's arm. She bounded off the other ropes and charged back at her opponent.

"TAKE THIS!" Reiko shouted as she went for a Frankensteiner**.**

She jumped on her shoulders and performed a back flip, using her momentum to throw Evil Rose over her and on to her back. The devil-like wrestler landed hard on the mat, but quickly got on all fours. She easily shook off the pain and sprinted back at Reiko. The look on her eyes were filled with even more anger. However, the Japanese wrestler was ready. She jumped up and kicked Evil Rose with the soles of both feet. The force of the dropkick sent her opponent falling backwards. Evil Rose couldn't control her momentum as she fell between the ropes and landed hard outside the ring. Evil Rose stumbled to get back to her feet. She glowered at Reiko Hinomoto, who was standing in the middle of the ring.

"REIKO! REIKO! REIKO! REIKO!" The fans shouted with so much energy and passion.

_"Just listen to this crowd, Mike! Everyone's on their feet! What an ovation the champion's getting from her fans!"_

_"Oh, chill out, John! It's only the start of the match. Reiko may have momentum on her side, but she mustn't get careless!"_

Reiko got in her fighting stance and backed off a little bit. Evil Rose circled the ring like a hungry predator, waiting for the right time to pounce. She climbed back in the ring, but remained on all fours. The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Beads of sweat fell on both of their faces and their hearts were beating rapidly.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Someone shouted. Reiko Hinomoto looked back towards the stage and noticed a woman in a middle age woman in a gray business suit. She stood on center stage with a microphone in her hands.

_"Look who it is, John! It's the General Manager, Miss Daemon!"_

_"What in God's name is she doing here? Trying to get a front row seat for the match or something?"_

The crowd wasn't pleased one bit. They responded with a barrage of 'boos' and 'hisses.' There were also a lot of thumbs down, as well as the middle fingers. Miss Daemon looked around the entire audience and wasn't too happy with the response she got.

"Excuse me!" She shouted, but the fans wouldn't listen. Their jeers grew louder and louder. "I SAID, EXCUSE ME!" She cried.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" The audience cried.

"SHUT UP!" argued the GM.

_"Come on, people! Don't you want to hear what our beloved GM has to say?"_

_"I don't think the fans would describe our General Manager as 'beloved' Mike. They just want to enjoy the match without any kind of interruption."_

Miss Daemon's patience was running thin. She glared at the crowd, waiting for their jeers to die down. She then focused her attention on Reiko Hinomoto. An incomprehensible look was on her eyes, telling the GM that she's not intimidated, nor threatened.

"Reiko Hinomoto!" said Miss Daemon. "For years, I've longed to seek vengeance on your mother for ending my wrestling career a long time ago. Unfortunately, she had to leave us, before I could get a shot at her! And thus, my thirst for revenge remains! However… tonight, I'm going to finish what I started! If I can't humiliate the legendary Kamikaze Rose, I'll take out the next best thing: her precious daughter!"

"BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You're going to pay, Reiko! I'm going to break you, destroy you, brutalize you, obliterate you, and humiliate you! Your suffering is about to begin! By the time I'm done with you, you'll NEVER be able to wrestle again!"

_"Give me a break! That is absurd, Mike! This is not right! How can our GM justify something like that?"_

_"She's the boss, John! Whatever she says, goes. And if you don't like it, walk away!"_

"Now…" grinned Miss Daemon. "LOWER THE DAMN CAGE!"

The lights dimmed, and the arena was covered in pitch darkness. Suddenly, flickering lights flashed around the ring, creating some kind of mysterious, yet negative effect. Reiko took a step back and gasped. Even though she rarely expresses emotion, she displayed a few signs of fear. Her heart rate was accelerating and her body was tensing up a bit. Reiko looked towards the sky and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A giant steel cage descended from above. Instead of jeering, the fans went crazy. It's uncommon for females to participate in Steel Cage Matches, so this is a once in a lifetime treat. As the cage approached the ground, Reiko glanced back at Evil Rose. She noticed a wide smirk on her face. This was Evil Rose's specialty match. The four sides of steel can easily play to her advantage. Reiko, on the other hand, had never wrestled in a Steel Cage match before. With no experience whatsoever, the tide of the match has changed drastically. Finally, the steel cage stood tall around the ring.

_"Can you believe it, John! Reiko Hinomoto and Evil Rose… IN A STEEL CAGE MATCH! Man, it can't get much bigger than this!"_

_"Let's go over the rules, Mike. The ways to win a Steel Cage Match are as followed: either pinfall, submission, or by escaping the cage, whether it's over the top or through the door. Both feet must touch the arena floor in order to claim victory. And by the way, there are NO disqualifications. Anything and everything is legal, even using the steel cage as a weapon!"_

The bell rang, and the match has officially begun.

Reiko Hinomoto and Evil Rose started with another test of strength. They pushed each other as hard as they could, trying to get the upper hand. This time, Evil Rose was winner of this contest. She got Reiko on one knee and continued to apply pressure on her. Reiko tried to find some leverage, but Evil Rose was too strong. The devil-like wrestler finally saw an opportunity to attack. She poked her fingers into Reiko's eyes. The Japanese woman covered her eyes after the illegal maneuver. But then, Evil Rose got on her knees and gave Reiko Hinomoto a vicious low blow. She raised her arm up between the young woman's legs, striking the groin with the inside of her elbow-joint.

"KYAAAHHHHHHHH!" Reiko cried as she collapse on the mat and tend to her pussy. But Evil Rose was far from finished. She grabbed both of Reiko's legs, exposing her virginal region.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Evil Rose howled.

"No! No, no! Please don't…" begged Reiko. But her pleas feel on deaf ears. Evil Rose stomped twice on Reiko's pussy. "OOOHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHH!"

Evil Rose released Reiko's long legs. The Zero Fighter curled into a fetal position and covered her swollen womanhood. She was in so much pain, she could barely breathe. Evil Rose grabbed her hair and lifted her up. She dragged Reiko towards one of the sides of the ring and ferociously slammed her face first into the cage. Reiko bounced off the structure and fell to the ground. The devilish wrestler lifted her up again back to her feet. Reiko struggled to find her footing. She was so groggy, she couldn't tell right from left. Evil Rose gave her a solid punch to both cheeks and an uppercut to the chin. After giving Reiko a spinning kick to the temple, she went low with a quick sweep, knocking the Zero Fighter off of her feet. Evil Rose followed up with violent stomps to Reiko's belly, arms and legs. Each attack made the Japanese wrestler cry in agony. Evil Rose turned towards the cage and started climbing to the top. While she was making her way up, Reiko slowly got to her feet, trying to fight the pain she was currently in. Evil Rose got to the top of the structure, and faced the crowd. However, instead of climbing out of the cage, she turn towards the ring and glared at the groggy Reiko Hinomoto. She leaped as high as she could back into the cage while spinning her body around in circles. She got in range and delivered Reiko a brutal spinning missile dropkick.

"OOOOHHHHHH! She groaned as she fell back down to the ground. Evil Rose crawled on her opponent and went for the pin.

"1… 2…" shouted the referee.

But before he could get to three, Reiko quickly regained consciousness and managed to get the shoulder up. Evil Rose was a little bit frustrated, but then again, this was only the beginning of the match. The devil-like woman grabbed a fistful of Reiko's hair and lifted her off the ground. She turned her around until Reiko's backside was facing her. She bend her forward and pulled back one of her arms between her leg. Evil Rose had the other arm is hooked around her body. She then lifted their Reiko up, ready to give her a pumphandle slam. However, during the lift, she turned Reiko 180º and dropped her to the mat. Reiko landed chest first on the canvas when Evil Rose executed the powerful pumphandle dominator. But the beast was far from finished. She got Reiko to her feet again. She went around to her backside and grabbed one of her arms. She twisted it a little bit and grabbed the back of Reiko's head. Evil Rose swung her momentum forward, falling to the ground while carrying Reiko with her. The result was a devastating kneeling facebuster. Reiko landed hard on the ground, almost breaking her nose.

"YEEOOOWWWW!" She shouted, flopping on the mat like a fish out of water. She covered her beautiful face with both hands. Cries of pain escaped her mouth. Evil Rose heard Reiko's moans and her smirk grew even wider.

Again, she grabbed her hair and helped her to her feet. She grabbed a hold of Reiko's wrists and crossed her arms. With her arms trapped, she lifted her off the ground and executed a powerful cross-armed vertical suplex. Reiko's back slammed hard on the mat. She got on her side and rubbed her aching spine. Evil Rose made it worst by stomping on Reiko's back region. A few seconds later, Evil Rose examined the body of her opponent. Although she dealt a lot of damage to her, her work was far from finished. She got Reiko back to her feet and viciously kicked her in the gut. Reiko bend forward, clutching her stomach and gasping for air. However, this gave Evil Rose another chance to attack. She applied a double underhook on her opponent and grinned at the fans. A mixture of cheers and jeers entered her ear. Evil Rose grinned as he lifted Reiko off the ground and piledrived her to the ground. Reiko's head crashed onto the canvas and she immediately lost consciousness. Evil Rose turned Reiko on her back and went for another pin.

"1… 2…" The ref counted. But before he could get to three, Evil Rose intentionally lifted up Reiko's shoulder to stop the pin count.

_"Oh come on, now! Finish the damn match already! You've already won!"_

_"It ain't over until the bell rings, John. Evil Rose wants to continue the punishment on our champion. Let's see if Reiko can survive this."_

Evil Rose lifted Reiko up by the hair and threw her into the steel cage. She bounced off the metal structure and collapse on the ground. The devilish wrestler gave Reiko a brutal soccer kick to the gut. She rolled on the mat in pain, while clenching her tummy. Trying to recover from the pain she's in, Reiko crawled to the turnbuckle to catch her breath. However, that's where Evil Rose wanted her to be.

The animalistic wrestler grabbed Reiko's arm and Irish Whipped her to the opposite corner. She ran as fast as she could towards her dazed opponent and shoulder tackles Reiko straight in the gut. The Zero Fighter felt the air being thrusted out of her. Evil Rose followed with not one, not two, but four shoulder tackles to Reiko's midsection.

"OOF! UGH!" huffed the beaten young woman.

Evil Rose placed a foot on Reiko's neck and extended her leg. The Japanese woman fought for air as her opponent applied more pressure using a corner foot choke. Feint coughs came out of her mouth. Evil Rose released her neck and got Reiko in a Tree of Woe position. She hooked her opponent's legs on the top ropes, leaving her entire body open for another attack. Evil Rose continued the assault with a number of kicks, stomps and shoulder thrust to Reiko's midsection. After that, she went back towards the opposite corner. Evil Rose sprinted towards Reiko and viciously speared her in the belly. The Japanese woman fell back on the mat and laid there motionlessly. Evil Rose flipped her opponent over and went for another pin.

"1… 2…" Again the ref counted. But like last time, the devil-like wrestler lifted Reiko's shoulders up to stop the count.

"Not yet!" She growled. The entire arena was filled with deafening boos and jeers.

Evil Rose grabbed Reiko's hair and dragged her towards the turnbuckle. She helped Reiko to her feet and lifted her on the turnbuckle. Evil Rose got to the top rope and executed a Sky High Superplex on her opponent. Reiko's back slammed hard onto the canvas. She cried in pain as if her back couldn't take anymore punishment.

"No more… no more, please…" Reiko said in the back of her mind. She failed to notice Evil Rose climbing atop the turnbuckle once again. She gazed at her victim like a hungry animal. Finally, she stood up and leaped as high as she could.

"MONSTER STOMP!" Evil Rose roared.

The masked wrestler performed a huge number of twists while in midair. Finally, she landed with both feet on poor Reiko's stomach. The Japanese woman clutched her injured ribs and flips on her side. She coughed profusely for air, since that move really got a lot of her. Instead of going for the pin, Evil Rose lifted Reiko off the ground and threw her back into the turnbuckle. Her body collapsed in the corner, exposing her injured back towards her opponent. She sat Reiko on the turnbuckle and got behind her. She grabbed her waist and bended her body backwards, thus executing a devastating Spider German Suplex. Reiko landed on the back of her neck and lost consciousness. Evil Rose locked on her opponent, ready to deliver another Lethal Move.

_"This is bad for Reiko, Mike. She's practically defenseless. Evil Rose is already set up for another Monster Stomp!"_

The demon-like wrestler stood up on the turnbuckle and looked at the unconscious Reiko. She was about to jump off the corner, when an idea came to her head. Her evil grin grew even bigger. Evil Rose turned toward the cage and started climbing.

_"Wa… Wait a minute! What is she doing? Where is Evil Rose going?"_

_"She's climbing the cage, John! She's going to escape the cage! Evil Rose is going to win the match!"_

She got to the top of the steel structure and faced the crowd. The reaction was pretty much mixed. Some were booing at her for destroying Reiko Hinomoto while others were cheering due to high quality of the match. All of the sudden, Evil Rose turned towards the ring and shifted her attention back to Reiko, who was still lying on the ground unconscious. She took a deep breath before vaulting back to the ring.

MONSTER STOMP!" cried Evil Rose as she performed a number of twists before brutally planting both feet on Reiko's midsection.

_"Oh my God! Did you see that, John! A Monster Stomp from the top of the cage!"_

_"Unbelievable! I've never seen anything like it! Poor Reiko! I can't imagine how much pain she's in right now!"_

Reiko clutched her swollen stomach and rolled on the mat, coughing for air. She was having a hard time breathing. Since Evil Rose executed the move from the top of the cage, the pain was four times intense. Evil Rose got on top of Reiko's body and went for the pin.

"1… 2…" The ref shouted.

Of course, like most wrestlers in the back, Evil Rose wanted Reiko to suffer even more. She lifted the shoulder up to stop the count. Evil Rose then lifted her off the mat and slammed her face first into the steel cage. Still holding her by the head, she slammed again on the steel cage, this time on the opposite side. Reiko collapsed on the squared circle after crashing into the steel structure. Evil Rose got her up on her feet and carried her off the ground in a gorilla press hold. She ran towards the apron and launched Reiko at the cage. Her back slammed into the sturdy caged barrier and she dropped hard onto the mat. That was three sides down and one to go. Evil Rose lifted Reiko up in another gorilla press hold and threw her into the steel structure. Reiko's body collided against the unforgiving cage.

However, Evil Rose used too much force on the throw. The top part of the cage snapped off, causing the steel structure to collapse on the ground, with the woman's body falling with it. Reiko's body landed hard on the collapsed cage wall and rolled on to the arena floor. However, both of her feet were touching the ground. For a second, the entire building was quiet. Everyone was trying to comprehend what had just happened. The audience, commentators, Evil Rose and the GM were shocked at what they just saw. All of the sudden, the crowd went berserk. Roars of applause and cheers of happiness echoed throughout the arena. Reiko Hinomoto's music played and there was pandemonium all over the place. Evil Rose stood in the middle of the ring, stunned and flabbergasted.

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER… REIKO HINOMOTO!" The announcer shouted

_"What the hell? Oh my God, John! I can't believe!"_

_"I can't either, Mike! REIKO WINS! REIKO WINS!"_

_"This is absurd! She couldn't have won! It's just not possible!"_

_"It damn sure is! This is a Steel Cage Match and one of the ways to win is escape the cage. Reiko's feet were the first to touch the arena floor, thus making her the victor!"_

_"This isn't right, John! Reiko didn't do anything in this match. Evil Rose practically destroyed her and she still lost!"_

_"The bottom line is this, Reiko Hinomoto survived, and our GM is not too happy about it."_

The referee slid out of the ring and made his way towards the dazed wrestler. He raised her arm up in victory and pointed his finger towards her, showing the crowd the winner of the match. The fans were cheering even louder than ever. It was another moment where Reiko Hinomoto, even with all the odds stacked against her, came out on top with a win. Reiko was still regaining consciousness and trying to figure out what had just happened, but the sound of the fans cheering brought some joy to her heart.

"CUT THE MUSIC! CUT THE DAMN MUSIC!" shouted the angry General Manager. Upon command, Reiko's entrance music faded to silence. The audience faced the GM and gave her a lot of thumbs-downs and middle fingers. Not to mention a lot of boos and jeers. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

_"Oh come on! What's going on now? The match is over already! Why is our General Manager throwing a tantrum?"_

_"Don't be stupid, John. She wanted Reiko Hinomoto to lose this match! And that's exactly what DIDN'T happen!"_

"Reiko Hinomoto is NOT the winner of this match!" yelled Miss Daemon.

_"What is she talking about? Of course she won! She escaped the cage and had both feet touch the floor!"_

_"Hush, John! The GM isn't finished talking yet.!"_

"There's been a rule change in this particular steel cage match! You can only via pinfall, or submission! The stipulation of 'winning by escaping the cage' will… not… count in this match!"

_"You got to be kidding me! How absurd!"_

_"Yeah! Alright! Continue this match, dammit! Finish this contest like all contests should finish!"_

"Now, put Reiko Hinomoto back in that ring! THIS MATCH… WILL… CONTINUE!"

_"That does it, Mike! Our General Manager has officially lost it! This is what I call abuse of power right here, folks!"_

_"As GM, she has every right to make and change the rules! And if you think she's misusing her powers to punish Reiko, well that's your opinion!"_

Evil Rose slid out of the ring and made her way towards her dazed opponent. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her back in the ring. Evil Rose got up on the apron and climbed the nearest turnbuckle. She took a glance at Reiko, who was on her back, trying to catch her breath. Evil Rose dove towards her opponent and delivered a vicious elbow drop to Reiko's belly. The Zero Fighter curled up in a ball and clenched her swollen stomach. Even taking a single breath brought a lot of pain to her body. Evil Rose looked down at her beaten opponent, then shifted her attention to the steel cage, which had only three sides remaining. She picked her opponent up and lifted her up in a gorilla press hold.

"No! Please, don't! Put me down!" pleaded Reiko.

"Take this!" laughed the devil-like wrestler.

With all her might, Evil Rose threw Reiko chest first into the cage. Her body collided hard against the unforgiving structure. Like last time, the top part of the cage snapped off the hinges and fell onto the arena floor with a thud. Reiko's back slammed hard against the broken part of the cage. Squeaks of excruciating pain escaped her lips. She was on the verge of crying. Evil Rose got back on the arena floor and picked up her confused victim again. She threw her back in the ring and got Reiko back off the ground. The masked wrestler reached between her opponent's legs and scooped her off her feet. Evil Rose then lifted Reiko up so she is horizontal across her opponent's body. She stood behind one of the side of the steel cage that hasn't fallen yet. All of the sudden, Evil Rose fell backwards and executed a fallaway slam. She threw Reiko back first through the unforgiving cage. Both the cage wall and the body of the Japanese wrestler crashed hard onto the arena floor. The pain was super intense for the poor heroine. She couldn't move an inch. And even if she did, jolts of agony would surge throughout her body.

"Mom… I'm sorry…" She said to herself. "I… I can't… I can't take any more of this… YEEOOOWWWW!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a double stomp to the gut, delivered by Evil Rose. While Reiko rolled on the ground in pain, the demon-like wrestler snickered at the sight of her suffering. She brought Reiko back to the ring, with malicious intensions in her eyes. She picked her opponent up and applied her Humiliation Move, The 'Vampiressa!' (Inverted Full Nelson Folding Body Submission)

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW! OOOOOWWWWW!" shouted the Japanese fighter as Evil Rose applied more pressure on the submission hold.

_"Look at this, John! The Vapiressa! The Vapiressa! This is Evil Rose's ultimate submission move!"_

_"This is bad for our champion! She's been on the receiving end on this beat down for a long time. It's only a matter of time, before Reiko decides to tap out."_

_"It's too bad anyway. Reiko Hinomoto rarely submits, but at this point in time, it's either tap or snap."_

"Do you give up?" Evil Rose growled.

"AAAHHHHHH! OOOHHHHHH!"

"GIVE UP, NOW!"

"Y… YES… I GIVE! I SUBMIT! I SUBMIT!" pleaded Reiko as she tapped out. The referee signaled the end of the match and ordered the announcer to ring the bell. Evil Rose's entrance music started playing. The audience stood on their feet, but only half of them were cheering while the others stayed silent.

"Here's your winner, by submission… EVIL ROSE!"

But the masked wrestler still had Reiko locked in her devastating submission hold. Even though it was the end of the match, Evil Rose refused to let go. She continued folding Reiko's body like a pretzel, showing no signs of stopping or showing any mercy. The referee tried to break the submission lock, but Evil Rose was too strong.

"Let go! Let go, Evil Rose! C'mon, break the hold!" ordered the ref.

"YEEOOOWWWW! KYYAAAHHHH! LET GO! PLEASE! AAAHHHHHH, I SUBMIT! I SUBMIT!" begged Reiko with tears in her eyes.

It took a while, but Evil Rose finally released the hold, dropping her opponent to the mat. Reiko placed a hand on her injured back and continued whimpering in pain. While she laid on the canvas broken, defeated and humiliated, the referee raised Evil Rose's arm up in victory, showing the crowd the actual winner of the match. The masked wrestler, however, kept her eyes on her beaten opponent. Even though she won the match, she still wanted to inflict more damage on that well-shaped body of hers.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" shouted the General Manager. "CUT THE MUSIC!"

Upon command, the guys in the back turned off Evil Rose's song. Once again, the fans gave the abusive GM a bunch of middle fingers and thumbs down. Deafening boos and hisses entered Miss Daemon's ear, but she didn't care. The look on her face showed the audience that she has something more planned for their favorite Japanese wrestler.

_"Now what's going on? The match is over already, dammit! What the heck is our General Manager thinking?"_

_"I guess she's adding another stipulation to this match! She probably wants Reiko to suffer even more!"_

"I'm changing the rules of this match! I'm sorry Evil Rose, but you can only win… BY PINFALL ONLY!" demanded the GM. Evil Rose's eyes shot up and the grin on her face grew twice as large.

_"WHAT? No! Come on! Give me a break! That's enough already! Reiko cannot withstand anymore punishment!"_

_"Give the people what they want, John! They want to see two of the best athletes beat the crap out of each other, and that's what our beloved GM is giving them."_

"You see, Reiko…" continued the malevolent General Manager. "… I know exactly what you're thinking! You value your career more than this match, huh? You think the beat down is going to stop, by you tapping out? Oh no! You're not getting away that easily! This match will continue and will not end, until Evil Rose says so. Now… RING THE DAMN BELL!"

The announcer was hesitant at first, but he followed the boss's orders. He rang the bell and the match between Evil Rose and Reiko Hinomoto resumed. The masked wrestler flipped Reiko on her stomach and sat on her back. She placed both of her opponent's arms on her thighs and applied a brutal Camel Clutch, pulling Reiko's head and torso backwards. The Japanese wrestler squealed like a pig as Evil Rose brought more pain to her aching back.

"AAAHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE! LET GO!"

"Beg for mercy, you bitch!" Evil Rose demanded.

"YEEOOOWWWW! I GIVE, I GIVE!"

_"This is bad for Reiko! She's in a very precarious position right now!"_

_"Absolutely, John! Regardless how much pain she's in, tapping out will not stop the match! This means that Evil Rose can break her in half without anyone stopping her!"_

For a few minutes, Evil Rose continued to put more pressure on the devastating Camel Clutch. Reiko could feel her back slowly approaching the breaking point. She constantly tapped out, begging for Evil Rose to release the hold, but it was no use. Reiko had no energy to break out herself. Tears cascaded down her face. Her wrestling career could end right here on this very night. But just when her back was about to give in, Evil Rose released her opponent and got back to her feet.

"Let's try this!" Evil Rose grinned.

She grabbed both of Reiko's legs and applied a devastating Boston Crab to her opponent. Reiko's squirmed from the top of her lungs. Her back wasn't supposed to bend like that. If this keeps up, she wouldn't be able to stand for a long time. But regardless how many times she tapped out or begged for mercy, it wasn't enough for Evil Rose to end the match. With very little strength she had left, Reiko tried crawling towards the ropes. It was extremely painful, especially after the punishment she received. It was impossible for her to move an inch without feeling some kind of pain in her body. It was grueling, but she finally managed to grab the bottom ropes. She looked at the referee with tears in her eyes, waiting for him to do something. But the man in the striped uniform was powerless. This was still a Steel Cage Match. Even with three out of the four sides were knocked down, the same rules still apply. There was no Rope Breaks in Steel Cage Matches, which meant the Evil Rose can release the hold whenever she liked, without getting disqualified.

"KYYAAAHHH! PLEASE, STOP! I SUBMIT! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" pleaded Reiko.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" chuckled the masked wrestler.

She pulled Reiko's legs back even further, thus increasing the pain on her back. Reiko couldn't stop the tears from falling on her face. She tried using her arms to push her opponent off of her back, but it was no use. Reiko groaned out loud as Evil Rose got closer and closer to her breaking point. Just when Reiko's back was about to give in, the devil-like wrestler released her legs and broke the hold. Reiko laid face first on the mat, rubbing her sore back. She crawled towards the edge of the ring to try to get away from her opponent. However, Evil Rose grabbed one of Reiko's arms and dragged her towards the ropes. She placed her neck on the bottom rope and started choking her. Evil Rose added more pressure by pressing one of her knees on the back of Reiko's throat.

"Please… *cough*… stop." begged a helpless Reiko.

The Japanese wrestler could barely breathe or speak. Even her coughs were weak and faint. Her arms dangle over the ropes like she has no control over them. Evil Rose got off of Reiko's neck for a half a second, before resuming her attack. She flipped her over and continued choking her opponent on the bottom ropes. This time, she used both her hands to double the pressure on Reiko's throat. Her coughs were now gasps and shallow exhales. She couldn't kick out or use her own hands to break Evil Rose's hold. All she could do was lay on the mat while her opponent continued to strangle her. Finally, just when Reiko was about to pass out, Evil Rose released her throat and brutally kicked her stomach. While she was rolling on the canvas and coughing for air, Evil Rose thought about other ways she could make her suffer.

Suddenly, an idea came to her head, She grabbed Reiko's hair and threw her into the corner. She pushed her against the post with each of Reiko's arms hanging by the ropes. Her head was down like she's unconscious.

"Ready for some more punishment?" Evil Rose chuckled.

"Please… no more…" groveled the beaten, battered and bruised Reiko.

But it was no use. Her pleas were nothing more than empty words. Evil Rose changed her facial expression and gave Reiko a hard punch to the gut. She followed up with a couple strikes to her midsection and a few kicks as well.

"OOOOOFFFFF! OOOOOHHHHH! UUUUUHHHHH!"

Reiko's body slumped in the corner. She couldn't defend herself from the onslaught of attacks from her opponent. Evil Rose then held her chin up and slapped Reiko's face both times. Next, she turned her sights to a few other targets. Evil Rose delivered a few hard shots to both of Reiko's breast. She followed up with powerful claws to her mounds. Her nails dug into Reiko's breasts. The tighter she grabbed, the louder her opponent groaned.

"LET GO! OOOHHHHHH! IT HURTS! OOOWWWWWW!"

Reiko moaned every time her mounds took a brutal hit. Each shot was more painful than the last. Both of her breasts were feeling sore and numb. But it wasn't done there. Evil Rose looked down and found her next target. She hooked Reiko's legs behind the second ropes, exposing her swollen virginal womanhood. Evil Rose unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks and claws to her pussy. Like last time, Reiko squealed like a banshee with every time her groin took a devastating blow. She had no protection for Evil Rose's onslaught on her pussy. Reiko was slowly losing consciousness, but then Evil Rose grabbed both of her arms and twisted them with the ropes of the ring.

"YEEAAAHHHH! KYYAAAHHHH!" Reiko shrieked.

Evil Rose started bending her arms in weird angles most humans couldn't accomplish. She couldn't stop crying as the pain was already too much. Both of her arms were on the verge of snapping off and there was nothing she could do about it. Finally, the masked wrestler broke the hold. Reiko had already lost most of her energy, stamina and will to fight. Her footing gave in and she fell face first on the mat. Evil Rose observed her opponent, who wasn't moving an inch. She flipped her on her back and went for another pin.

""1… 2…" The ref shouted. But Evil Rose wasn't finished with Reiko's torment. She got one of her shoulders up just before the referee could count to three. And like last time, the crowd wasn't too pleased at what's going on.

"BOO! Come on! Hurry up and finish it!" The shouted. But the devil-like female had other planes. She slid out of the ring and headed straight for the commentator box. She pushed a couple of cameramen out of the way and grabbed a steel chair.

_"Jesus Christ, Evil Rose! You got to be kidding me! How much punishment are you going to give to this young woman? Can't you see she's already beaten?"_

_"No one knows what's going on in that mind of hers, John! When she sees a target, her animalistic instincts take over and she becomes more dangerous than most wrestlers in the back!"_

Evil Rose slid back into the ring with a steel chair in her hand. She stood above Reiko Hinomoto, who was still lying unconscious on the canvas. She held the chair up and brought it down on her opponent. The metal object crashed into Reiko's back, creating a loud *pow* upon impact. Even the audience was engaged with the beat down. Every timethe Evil Rose attacked with the steel chair, they reacted with "Ooh!" and "Aah!"

"UUGGGHHH! OOOUUUCH!" Reiko shouted as her opponent continued the slamming her back with the chair.

Finally, after one good swing, the chair bent in half. Evil Rose looked at her weapon and was kind of surprised how the chair was the first to go and not Reiko's back. However, this gave her another idea. Instead of throwing away the weapon, she flipped Reiko on her back and thrusted the chair into her gut. Reiko clutched her injured ribs and curled into a ball. She felt like she got hit in the tummy with a sledge hammer ten times in a row. As Reiko gagged for oxygen, Evil Rose threw away the chair and shifted her attention to the only remaining steel caged wall that surrounded the ring.

"Let's end this!" She howled.

She grabbed Reiko's neck and lifted her back to her feet and off the ground. As the Japanese young woman struggled to breath, Evil Rose walked towards the unforgiving structure. With the strength of ten men, the masked wrestler started climbing the steel cage, with Reiko's neck still in her grasps.

_"Wait a minute! Where's Evil Rose going? She's… no... Are you seeing this, Mike? She's climbing the top of the cage!"_

_"And she's bringing Reiko along with her too! That's at least 15 feet high, John! Who knows what Evil Rose has in store for her?"_

_"Whatever it is, it's not good! Reiko has been on the receiving end of one helacious beat down! It'll be a miracle if she survives this! But I gotta tell you, I don' like this one bit!"_

_"You don't! But the fans sure do! Just listen to them cheer!"_

The higher she climbed, the louder the audience screamed. At that height, anything could happen. It wasn't long before both women reached the top of the structure. Evil Rose stood on top of the cage with her opponent still in her grasps. She gave Reiko one last grin before lifting her high in the air. She looked around the crowd and was thrilled to see how the fans were scared for what's about to happen next. Finally, Evil Rose threw Reiko back down to the mat. She fell a good 15 feet before crashing hard into the canvas.

_"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! A CHOKESLAM… FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE!"_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE RING HASN'T COLLAPSED AFTER THAT MOVE!"_

Reiko whimpered in pain as she rubbed her injured back. She felt a couple of her ribs had been broken. Meanwhile, at the top of the cage, Evil Rose looked down at her opponent and got set up for one more move.

"GIANT MONSTER STOMP!" She roared.

Evil Rose vaulted from the top of the cage and performed a great number of twists and turns in midair. She dove 15 feet before brutally drilling both of her feet on Reiko's stomach. The Japanese wrestler felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for air one last time before she lost consciousness. Evil Rose placed a foot on Reiko's tummy and waited for the referee to start counting.

"1… 2…" He stopped and looked at Evil Rose one last time, waiting for her to stop the count. But she stood on Reiko's stomach and nodded back at the man, signaling him to finish the match. "…3!"

The referee signaled the end of the match and ordered the announcer to ring the bell. Evil Rose's entrance music started playing and the crowd went wild. While a few were disappointed that Reiko lost, it was one of the best one-sided matches they've seen.

"Here's your winner… EVIL ROSE!"

The referee grabbed her arm and raised it up in victory. However, Evil Rose kept her eyes on the unconscious Reiko. A smile of satisfaction appeared on her face. She exited the ring and walked down the walkway. Evil Rose made eye contact with the General Manager and gave her a small nod, letting her know that she's done her part. Miss Daemon smirked and the masked wrestler disappeared into the back.

Meanwhile, the referee got down and checked the status on Reiko Hinomoto. He nudged her a few times, but she wasn't waking up. He called her by her name, but Reiko's eyes still wouldn't open. The referee turned towards the front of the stage and called for help. In a matter of seconds, the athletic trainers rushed to the ring with a stretcher and a gurney. While a couple of them checked Reiko's level of consciousness, the rest of the staff got ready to transport her out of the arena. They placed Reiko on the stretcher and got her on the gurney. Once she was strapped tight, they rolled her on to the walkway and towards the back. Unfortunately, they were stopped by General Manager of the Rumble Roses.

"Please step aside Miss Daemon!" One of the trainers said. "She's in critical condition and must be transported to the nearest hospital right away!"

"No…" The GM replied. "Take her back to the Nurse's Office and leave her there. She'll be given 24 hours to heal her injuries before her next match tomorrow."

"But… but ma'am…"

"You're fired!" Miss Daemon responded to the trainer trying to reason with her. "Anyone else have something to say?" All of the medical staffed looked at each other, but said nothing. "Good! Now do what I say, or else!"

Immediately, the trainers carted Reiko Hinomoto off of the stage and into the back. They rushed down the hallways and through the lobbies, trying to make their way towards the Nurse's Office. A few female wrestler saw the beaten, battered and bruised body of the Rumble Rose Champion. Some of them were smiling, while others were worried about what's going to happen to her. It wasn't long before the medical team reached the Nurse's Office. The opened the door and made their way towards the nearest training beds. The unstrapped the Japanese wrestler off of the stretcher and gently rested her on the bed. However, due to the General Manager's orders, that was all they could do to her. The trainers looked at each other one last time and sighed. One by one, they exited the Nurse's Office. Reiko Hinomoto was left all alone in the room with less than a day to recover for her next grueling, painful match.

* * *

Back in the GM's office, Dr. Cutter had just finished watching the brutal match on television while enjoying a glass of champagne. She had just witness a devastating beat down on Reiko Hinomoto, courtesy of Evil Rose. She felt both satisfied AND jealous at the same time. Dr. Cutter was incredibly happy seeing Reiko suffer beyond her wildest dreams. On the other hand, it gave her inspiration to outperform Evil Rose when it was her turn to fight.

"Poor Reiko Hinomoto…" laughed the psychotic nurse. "Rest well! I need you to be ready when I take that championship away from you! Trust me, my pet… what Evil Rose did to you is NOTHING compared to what I have in store for you."

Suddenly, the door opened, starting Dr. Cutter. The General Manager, along with her bodyguard, walked into the office and towards the nurse. Both of them exchanged smiles of accomplishment. Dr. Cutter poured another glass of champagne for her and for her boss. Miss Daemon tapped her glass with the nurse's before taking a sip.

"Miss Daemon, you have outdone yourself! I would never have thought of putting Reiko in a Steel Cage match. And with Evil Rose as her opponent, the results were just… overwhelming. It's going to be very hard for me top that kind of beating!"

"I know right? And the best part is we're not even done yet. We still got four more days of "playtime" with Reiko Hinomoto."

"Excellent! You are a genius, boss! I just love how your beautiful mind works!"

"You're too kind, Dr. Cutter."

"Well, I must be off now! I'll see you tomorrow!" After the nurse finished her glass, she threw it to the side and walked out of the office. When she was out of sight, Miss Daemon looked down at her desk and picked up a magazine with Reiko Hinomoto holding her title belt up high.

"Just you wait, Reiko Hinomoto! It's only a matter of time before I have my revenge on you! I will end your wrestling career and shatter your dreams of fulfilling your mama's wishes once and for all. Hahaha. Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She started laughing maniacally. Brutha watched as her boss chuckled after the first day of Reiko Hinomoto's nightmare punishment. The countdown is on. There are only four days left until Rumblemania and the end of Reiko Hinomoto.


	3. Falls Count Anywhere Handicap Match

**Falls Count Anywhere Handicap Match  
**

The next day, Reiko Hinomoto drove into the garage of the arena. She slowly got out of her red 2004 Nissan Altima and hobbled towards the entrance. She was still incredibly sore from the helacious beat down Evil Rose gave her last night. Even walking provided somewhat of a challenge for her. Every five minutes, she would stop moving and wait for the pain to subside. It took a while, but minutes later, she finally reached her Locker Room. She made her way to a bench nearby and dropped her stuff. As she tried to sit down, jolts of pain surged through out her body.

"Damn… it hurts so much." Reiko said to herself. "Evil Rose sure did a number on me. I'm surprised I'm still alive after my match last night."

After fighting through the pain, Reiko managed to sit on the bench. She opened up her bag and took out her red wrestling attire. While she was getting dressed, she thought about the brutal Steel Cage Match she was in the other night. Getting slammed through the cage was a very agonizing experience for her. Then again, she went through that three times yesterday. Not only that, but that powerful beast chokedslammed her from the very top of the cage. It was a miracle that her back was still intact after that. Reiko could've walked away way before the match started. She could have avoided this vicious beatdown and save herself the humiliation. But even so, it's not like her to give up. However, even though her mother told her to be brave in all of her matches, she couldn't help but feel scared for what's going to happen tonight. She had no idea what kind of match the General Manager has in store for her. But knowing Miss Daemon, anything's possible. And her thirst for revenge against Reiko still has been quenched yet. The Japanese young woman closed her eyes and remembered what happened in the aftermath of last night's match.

*Flashback*

_Dr. Cutter and Miss Daemon entered the Nurse's Office and found Reiko Hinomoto unconsciously lying on one of the training beds. Both smirk maliciously at each other. They've always wanted to see their little Japanese kitten beaten, bruised and humiliated after her grueling match today. They slowly made their way towards the young wrestler. Dr. Cutter leaned forward until her nose was only inches from Reiko's face. She inhaled deeply and lets out a soft sigh._

"_Such a remarkable patient, she is." The psychotic nurse grinned._

"_Enough playing around, Dr. Cutter." ordered the GM. "Wake her up, now!"_

"_As you wish, boss." said Dr. Cutter. She placed both hands on Reiko's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Wake up. Come on, darling. Wake up." She said. But Reiko's eyes remained shut._

"_Reiko? Time to get up." Miss Daemon said in a semi-motherly tone. _

_She slapped Reiko's face a couple times, but it still didn't work. For a whole minute, the General Manager and the nurse tried to get the Japanese wrestler to open her eyes. But after the vicious beat down from Evil Rose, Reiko Hinomoto remained still and out like a light. After a while, Miss Daemon sighed. She tapped Dr. Cutter's shoulder and waited for her undivided attention. She gave the nurse a peculiar look that only she could understand._

"_Do it." commanded the GM. _

_Dr. Cutter nodded her head and walked towards one of the cupboards. She rummaged through all kinds of medical stuff, searching for something. A few seconds later, the evil nurse finally found what she was looking for. She got back to her feet and brought out a defibrillator. She gave the General Manager one nasty grin. Miss Daemon saw Dr Cutter's two pad thumbs and replied with the same suit. Both ladies laughed for a couple of seconds before shifting their attention back to Reiko. Dr. Cutter got on the Japanese woman's side and hovered the two pads above Reiko's body. She looked back at the General Manager, waiting for her signal. Miss Daemon nodded her head, giving Dr. Cutter the green light. After nodding in reply, Dr. Cutter turned on her little machine. It took a few seconds for the defibrillator to charge up. Finally, the nurse placed the two steel pads just on the outside of Reiko's breasts. _

"_Flatliner!"_

_She the activated the machine, which sent jolts of electrical shock across her body. All of the sudden, a shriek of pain escaped Reiko's lips. Her body thrusted upwards before falling back down to the bed. Just like that, her heart rate managed to regain a regular rhythm. She was breathing heavily like she was still in tremendous amount of agony. Dr Cutter and Miss Daemon towered above the beaten Japanese girl._

"_Reiko? Oh Reiko? Time to wake up now!" said the evil General Manager. _

_She slapped Reiko's face a couple of times, trying to get her attention. It wasn't long before she opened her eyes. She noticed both the Miss Daemon and Dr. Cutter hovering above her like hawks stalking their prey. Her eyes widened with fear. But before she could react, Dr. Cutter dropped her defibrillator and brutally punched Reiko's tender stomach. The Zero Fighter clutched her belly and curled into a ball, coughing and gasping for air. While Reiko tried to recover from Dr. Cutter's vicious blow, the nurse grabbed a fistful of Reiko's brown hair. She held her up so her eyes met the General Manager's. Miss Daemon leaned forward and gazed deep into her victim's eyes._

"_Hello Reiko. Do you remember me?" She grinned._

"_M… Mi… Miss. Daemon…" murmured Reiko._

"_There we go. Thank goodness." smiled the GM. "For a moment there, I thought Evil Rose knocked you so hard, you lost your memory along the way. But, I'm glad you're alright. After all, I need you in one piece of this Sunday, at Rumblemania."_

"_Why you…" growled the Japanese woman._

"_I'm in a generous mood today, so I'm going to let you go for now. You had just been on the receiving end of one of the worst beat downs I've ever seen. Aww… poor baby. Even I can't help but feel sorry for you. Oh well. Don't feel too bad Reiko. At least your mom wasn't there to see you publicly humiliate yourself in front of all those people. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_You… you…" Reiko tried to speak. However, Dr Cutter delivered another powerful blow to her gut, almost knocking the air out of her. While Reiko tried to catch her breath, the General Manager continued to speak._

"_Now, now. Let's not's get too feisty." Miss Daemon laughed. "You have to save your energy for your match tomorrow."_

"_To… Tomorrow?" gagged Reiko._

"_Of course!"_

"_N… No! I can't compete tomorrow!" Reiko argued. "My body… I need to recover before I… OOF!" Dr Cutter again shoves her fist into Reiko's exposed belly._

"_You're going to wrestle the following night, whether you like it or not!" Miss Daemon ordered. "I want you in the ring, 7:00 sharp, and not a second later. If you decide to bail on me, I will personally send my bodyguard, Brutha, to hunt you down and drag your fat ass down the walkway and into the ring. And not only that, you could kiss your championship AND your wrestling career goodbye. Now, how does that sound?"_

_Reiko flinched at the General Manager's proposal. Her body isn't physically ready for another match, especially in the next twenty four hours. It would take days or maybe weeks for her to fully recover. However, she hasn't forgotten the words from her mother. She taught her to never give up, no matter what the circumstances. She can't let these two women intimidate her. Also, given the current situation she was in, she has no other choice but comply with Miss Daemon's orders. Reiko Hinomoto gulped one last time and stared deep into the GM's eyes. However, the moment Miss Daemon saw the determined look on Reiko's face, she immediately knew the answer._

"_Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow then. Come, Dr. Cutter."_

"_I'll be right there, boss." The nurse smiled. She shifted her attention back to the weak Reiko Hinomoto and gave her a sly grin. She released Reiko's hair viciously shoved her off of the bed. Reiko landed hard on the marble floor. She groaned in pain, since most of her muscles were extremely sore from her the Steel Cage Match. As she struggled to get back to her feet, Dr Cutter casually left the Nurse's Office. Reiko stood back up and clutched her tender ribs. Clearly, things weren't going her way, and it was only going to get worst from there._

*End of flashback*

Reiko shook off those horrid memories and finished getting dressed for her match. She just put on her wrestling gloves and proceeded to lacing her red boots. Reiko then put on her red and white boxing robe and walked out of the Locker Room. As she hobbled down the hallway, she proceeded with another light prayer.

"Mom, I knew you're up there watching my match tonight." She said to herself. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you last night. But please give me courage and strength to win my next match. Whatever obstacles Miss Daemon presents me, help find a way to overcome it and come out with a victory. I promise, Mother… I won't let you down again."

When she had finished praying, Reiko made her way across the backstage lobby. She was slowly approaching the entrance to the stage. Reiko could hear her fans shouting and chanting her name. And it only got louder the closer she got to the stage. Just like last night, her heart was filled with unbridled joy. It gave her inspiration, hope and the strength to keep her chin up. Regardless how painful her last match was, at least her fans were still there by her side, supporting her and cheering her on. Reiko forgot about the pain in her body and focused on her next match. The only thing she cared about was giving her best effort and doing what she loves to do. The Japanese wrestler faced forward and headed straight for the platform, ready to face whoever Miss Daemon has planned for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the GM's office, Miss Daemon was enjoying another glass of champagne. The TV was on and she had just finished watching Evil Rose brutalizing her opponent. It had just gone on to commercial break, with Reiko Hinomoto's match coming up next. She took a seat and planted her legs on the table. She turned her attention to the front door and saw Dr. Cutter walking in. Even though her surgical mask covered her face, the General Manager could tell she there was a huge smile underneath the paper-like material. Dr. Cutter slowly made her way towards the desk where her boss was sitting.

"Good evening, Doctor." greeted the General Manager.

"Hello, Miss Daemon." said Dr. Cutter. "I'm assuming you're just as excited about Reiko's match as I am, huh?"

"Precisely! Come have a seat!" Miss Daemon politely offered. She snapped her fingers and, upon command, Brutha walked in carrying a sofa on her shoulders. Dr. Cutter was astounded by the power and strength of this beastly woman. Maybe she could be one of Reiko Hinomoto's opponents sometime in the near future. Brutha finally placed the sofa down in front of the television. She then casually walked behind the GM's desk and waited for any further directions from her boss.

"Thank you, Brutha." chuckled Miss Daemon.

"Indeed. Thank you very much." said the nurse. But the gigantic woman didn't respond. She didn't make eye contact, nor made a single sound.

Dr Cutter fell back on the comfortable couch and relaxed like she was at home. Miss Daemon came in from behind her and offered her a glass of champagne. She kindly received the cup and scooted over to her right so her boss could sit next to her. Miss Daemon took a seat on the comfy couch and stared into Dr. Cutter's eyes. Both of them raised their glasses, prepared for another toast.

"Last night's match was incredible." said the nurse. "But that was yesterday. Today, I expect the same vicious beat down on poor Reiko Hinomoto."

"You don't have to worry, Dr. Cutter." The General Manager grinned. "I can guarantee you. The Steel Cage Match Reiko was in last night is only just a sample of what I have in store for her. Tonight's match will be twice as brutal, twice as humiliating, and twice as painful."

"Excellent, boss! I just love how you come up with these kinds of things."

"You're too kind, Dr. Cutter."

"But don't you forget that I need Reiko Hinomoto in one piece for my championship match this Sunday at Rumblemania."

"Don't worry, Doctor. A deal is a deal. You'll get your title match this Sunday. And at Rumblemania, I'm expecting you to put a nail in Reiko Hinomoto's coffin."

"I can do better than that. I'll make it ten nails. That bitch will never wrestle ever again by the time I'm done with her."

"Very good. I just love it when a plan comes together." She and Dr. Cutter tapped both tapped each other's glasses. "To the end of Reiko Hinomoto! And to the end of her 'glorious' wrestling career."

Once she finished speaking, the two of them took a sip of champagne. They then focused their attention on the television. The commercials had just finished and the program was about to continue. Two commentators in regular black suits were seen sitting at the table in front of the wrestling ring. But then the camera pans out and captures the audience, cheering and screaming for more action.

_"Welcome back to the show, ladies and gentlemen! John Allen, alongside Michael Ruff, bringing you live coverage of today's episode of Rumble Roses!" said one commentator._

"_It's a pleasure to be here, John! And just look at this crowd! You could feel the energy building up in this arena! Everyone's standing on their feet, waiting for the next matchup! I got to tell you, John! I'm just as thrilled as these fans are!"_

"_Well, you should be Mike! And you won't believe what's coming up next. The Rumble Roses Champion, Reiko Hinomoto will be in action tonight. It was a little less than a day ago when the entire Rumble Roses Nation witnessed history, when the Zero Fighter and the Beast from the Underground, Evil Rose, squared off in a Steel Cage Match! Some were calling it, one of the best matches of all time!"_

"_Easy to say that, unless you're the champion. She had no chance in winning last night's match, especially against Evil Rose. Reiko Hinomoto was on the receiving end on, what I believe, one of the worst beat downs in history."_

"_Indeed Mike! That steel cage was brutal to her! She was slammed through the structure a few times and she was even hit a large number of times with a steel chair! Not only that, she tapped out a couple of times, but our General Manager wanted her to suffer even more!"_

"_Well, speaking of the General Manager, she and Dr. Cutter have a plan to end Reiko's wrestling career once and for all. And they're putting our champion through tough matches to get her to quit the one thing she loves the most. Poor Reiko. She's in a no win situation right now."_

"_Reiko may be at a disadvantage, but she's still the champion! And her mother was the late, great Kamikaze Rose! She not only taught her the basics of wrestling, but about life too. That includes never giving up! If I know Reiko, she'll take whatever pain the General Manager has in store for her and keep on fighting until the very end! She won't quit, which is why these fans admire her so much!"_

"_Meh, says you, John! She might not quit now, we'll see how she is when Rumblemania is all said and done."_

Reiko Hinomoto stood on the platform and closed her eyes. As the platform slowly ascended to the stage, she went over a quick few things for her match tonight. Her body was still sore from the Steel Cage match last night against Evil Rose. But she had to forget about that and focus on tonight. Reiko could hear her fans screaming her name and it grew louder as the platform approached the stage. She opened her eyes and was ready for her match. The platform came to a halt and Reiko waited on the stage. She stood before a large white banner with the iconic image of Japan's red Rising Sun on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The energetic announcer shouted. "The following contest is set for one fall! Now, time to introduce our competitors!"

"YEAH! WOOHOO! LET'S GO REIKO!" The fans shouted.

"Rumble Rose Champion! From Japan, Zero Fighter… REIKOOOOO HINOMOTOOOOOOOO!"

*Insert Song: Rising Sun*

Raging hot flames erupted on the stage. At the same time, the white banner falls to the ground and the Japanese young woman stepped off of the platform. The heat from pyro momentarily soothed Reiko writhing pain in her body. She looked around and noticed a bunch of cameras flashing from every conceivable direction. Everyone was still cheering for her, regardless of last night's crushing and humiliating defeat. Reiko couldn't help but let out a few tears. The sound of her loyal fans cheering her on was enough to make her happy. She took a step forward as the stage gave off one more blast of fireworks and flames. She slowly took off the white boxing robe and tossed it to the side. The Japanese wrestler revealed her hot, sexy body and red wrestling attire to the crowd. The fans went berserk. Even though she took a vicious beating last night, just seeing Reiko Hinomoto back in action was a sight beyond words. A huge smile appeared on her face. She clenched her fists and slowly jogged down the walkway. Usually, she would sprint as fast as she could to keep the energy level high. However, her body hasn't fully recovered so she has to slow things down a little bit. She got to the ring and took a deep breath. As she made her way through the ropes, a small jolt of pain surged through her body. But she ignored the agony and entered the ring.

Reiko proceeded with her normal warm up routines. She hopped in place a few times and did a few arm stretches. After that she threw in a couple of punches, hooks and knees strikes to an invisible opponent. The crowd was pleased when they say their favorite wrestler prepared for another match. Once her warm up was complete, she swiped her index finger across the bridge of her nose. What was supposed to be next was everyone's favorite part: the posing. However, when Reiko bent over to strike a good pose, she felt some kind of agitation in her spine. She tried other various poses, but each one would send small jolts of pain throughout her body. Reiko decided to cut the entrance short and skip the posing for the fans, even though it was her favorite part. She could hear a few boos in the stands. If there's one thing Reiko hates more than losing, is disappointing her fans. However, her upcoming match is very important and she has to save her energy. A few seconds later, her entrance music faded out. Reiko Hinomoto bounced on her toes and faced the stage, waiting for her newest opponent.

"_There she is, ladies and gentlemen! The daughter of the late, great Kamikaze Rose! The Rumble Roses Champion! The Zero Fighter! Reiko Hinomoto ready for action, here tonight!"_

"_Reiko sure seems pumped up about tonight, John! But you can tell by the expression on her face that her body hasn't recovered from the Steel Cage Match she was in last night! Our champion is very vulnerable right now! I don't even think she can fight at 100%."_

"_It doesn't matter, Mike! Reiko Hinomoto can be at 90%, 75%, or even 60%! The bottom line is nothing can stop her from getting in that ring! That's where she belongs! If she can wrestle, then she has a chance of coming out of this match as the victor. We'll just have to wait and see what kind of surprises our General Manager has in store for her."_

"_Speaking of which, we're about to find out who her next opponent will be! I can't wait to find out!"_

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A voice shouted. Everyone in the arena, including Reiko, shifted their attention to the stage, searching for the person who was speaking. All of the sudden, a lady dressed in a black business suit appeared. She stood on the center of the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"_You got to be kidding me! What the heck our General Manager doing here?"_

"_Hush up, John! Miss Daemon is about to speak!"_

Just like last night, the crowd wasn't pleased seeing the General Manager of the Rumble Roses in this arena. They responded with boos, hisses, thumbs down and the middle fingers. Miss Daemon wasn't very fond of the reaction she was getting, especially since she's the boss.

"SHUT UP!" She cried, but of course, nobody listened. The audience jeered louder and louder with each passing second. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

But it was no use. Her orders fell on deaf ears. But the longer she waited for the crowd to obey her commands, the more out of control they've become. Miss Daemon lets out a small, yet disappointing sigh before turning back to Reiko.

"Hello, Miss Hinomoto! We meet again!" smiled the General Manager. "Are you ready for your match tonight? Haha! You better be! Because, just like last night, this will NOT be your traditional, one fall match!"

"_Alright! Did you hear that, John? Miss Daemon's changing the rules again! God, I love the Rumble Roses!"_

"_That may be good news for most, but bad news for poor Reiko! She had just competed in a devastating, brutal Steel Cage Match last night! That's puts a huge toll on her body! Depending on what kind of match this is going to be, I don't know if Reiko could last!"_

"So, who here would like to know how I'm going to torture Miss Reiko Hinomoto tonight, huh?" The GM asked the audience.

The place was in total chaos. Many wrestling fans were cheering like crazy. Most companies don't allow female wrestlers to compete in such matches. Yet, here in the Rumble Roses, the possibilities are endless. However, Reiko's fans weren't the least bit happy. They feared for the Japanese woman's life. Some of the younger fans were even crying. Miss Daemon looked around and smiled. That was the kind of reaction she wanted to hear.

"Very well then!" said the GM. "Reiko Hinomoto! This match is going to be… a Falls Count Anywhere Match!" All of the sudden, the fans went nuts! They were standing up and cheering louder than ever before. Upon hearing the last four words, Reiko's eyes widened in fear. Her heart was pounding at a 100 miles a minute. Again, she has to compete in some kind of hardcore singles match. This is going to be extremely bad for her body.

"_What? Oh no! Give me a break, Mike! Reiko's got to compete in a Falls Count Anywhere Match?"_

"_Oh yeah, John! I like it! I like it a lot! Falls Count Anywhere matches are one of my favorite matches of all time! Now, the action can take place anywhere and everywhere in this arena."_

"And now…" continued Miss Daemon. "… time for you to meet your opponent!" The General Manager scooted towards the side if the stage, and presented the mystery opponent to Reiko. All of the sudden, the lights went out. The fans were very excited and nervous at the same time. Reiko Hinomoto, however, stayed focus and concentrated on the stage, searching for whoever she has to face.

"And her opponent…" The announcer said. "From the U.S.A… The Law Rider, SARGENT CLEMENTS!"

*Insert Song: Dice Away*

Suddenly, two spotlights shined on the stage. A blonde haired woman appeared to the right on the platform with her arms crossed. This was the powerhouse from the United States of America, the Down-n-Dirty Cop, Sgt. Clements. She wore a black leather bikini with two 5-sided segments covering her chest and narrow straps running between them. A silver badge was attached to the left side of the bikini top, over the top of her breast. She also wore a pair of black leather gloves that reached up to her elbows. Besides a black leather bikini bottom, Clements's legs were covered with a pair of sturdy black leather chaps; often worn by motorcyclists. She also sports a pair of black leather high-heeled (and steel-toed) boots under the chaps. She stood behind her very own personal motorcycle and smirked at her opponent warming up in the ring.

She slowly trotted towards the center of the ring, where the General Manager was waiting. She gave her boss a quick nod before turning to the crowd. The floor was hers and she finally started dancing on the stage. She waved her arms around, got down low and even slapped her own ass a couple times. The crowd watched in awe as the American wrestler shook those sexy hips and displayed her perfect body. The fans began to shout with excitement, begging for more action. Sgt. Clements took the opportunity to strike a few poses so that the audience can take some pictures along the way. As she played with the crowd, she slowly made her way down the walkway and towards the ring.

"_Unbelievable, Mike! Her?"_

"_You bet, John! This is great! The Law Rider, Sgt. Clements is going up against Reiko Hinomoto… IN A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH! Man, it doesn't get much better than this!"_

"_Reiko has faced a lot of tough opponents throughout her entire career. But Sgt. Clements is as tough as they come. You talk about brute strength, Mike. This woman thrives on tossing her opponent around and slamming them down hard. She uses raw power to break her victim's body."_

"_You got to feel sorry for the champ! She's at a huge disadvantage! Not only her body is still suffering from the effects of the Steel Cage Match last night, but now she has to go up against a fresh and very powerful opponent. From what I've heard in the back, Sgt. Clements couldn't wait to get her hands on Reiko."_

Sgt Clements marched towards the Japanese wrestler and stared deep into her eyes. She could sense the fear lingering inside Reiko's body. The American wrestler lifted up her sunglasses and gave her opponent a small, but malicious wink. After that, she took off the glasses and tossed them into the crowd. Sgt. Clements lifted her arm up pointed her hand at Reiko Hinomoto like a gun. She aimed in between her eyes and lets out a small "PPPCCCHHHUUUUU," signifying that Reiko is as good as dead.

Both women backed up into their respective corners and waited for the match to begin. The referee in the center of the ring checked to see if both participants were ready to fight. Sgt Clement was hopping on her toes while Reiko Hinomoto stayed in her defensive stance.

"ROSES, ON YOUR MARKS… FIGHT!" The announcer shouted.

The bell rang, and the match has officially begun. Both ladies started off by circling the ring, trying to study the person in front of them. Reiko decided to stay on the defensive side first. She didn't want to rush into the match, especially in the condition she's in. All of the sudden, Sgt. Clement made the first move. She tried to grab a hold of her opponent, but Reiko ducked out of the way and increased her distance. Again, Sgt. Clement came at her with a powerful clothesline, but she hit nothing but air. Reiko quickly rolled out of the way and got to her feet. The American powerhouse glared at the agile wrestler. If all she was going to do was run away, this match would be incredibly boring. However, she liked chasing her opponents around. That way, it would be more satisfying once she catches her. Sgt. Clements slowly approached Reiko, backing her into a corner. She clenched her fist and swung a right hook at her face. However, Reiko saw it coming. She ducked out of the way and quickly went on the offense. She grabbed the ropes and unleashed a barrage of kicks and stomps to the American wrestler. She managed to get Sgt. Clements into a slumping position. Unfortunately, her attacks had little to no power. The blonde haired woman easily shrugged off the pain and pushed Reiko away. The Zero Fighter tumbled on the mat and rolled out of the ring. She quickly got on all fours and faced the muscular woman. Sgt. Clements made her way to the center of the ring and cracked her knuckles. Reiko regained her composure and walked back to the edge of the ring.

"_Good start so far, right Mike?"_

"_You said it, John! Reiko thought she could use her speed to gain the upper hand. But like I said before, Sgt. Clements is fresh and ready to go! I mean, did you see what she just did to poor Reiko? She threw her out of the ring without even breaking a sweat! This is a great start to this match, and it's going to get even better, once things pick up!"_

"_Let's quickly go over the rules of this match. As we all know, this is a Falls Count Anywhere Match. That means pinfalls and/or submissions can occur in any location, thus negating the standard rule that they must take place inside the ring and between the ropes. Also, there are NO DISQUALIFICATIONS in a Falls Count Anywhere Match! That means everything is legal! Chair shots, being thrown into vehicles, you name it, and it's all under the rules!"_

"_And that's not good news for Reiko! Her opponent is one of the dirtiest wrestlers in the game. I can guarantee you that Sgt. Clements will use anything AND everything at her disposal! It's like the entire arena is her own little backyard. One thing's for sure, John. That spells 'disaster' for Reiko Hinomoto!"_

"_You're right, Mike! Reiko has to keep her guard up at all times. There's absolutely no telling what would… WAIT A MINUTE!_

Reiko was so busy glowering at Sgt. Clements, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She failed to notice another woman sneaking behind her with a steel chair. Slowly and silently, she approached the unsuspecting Zero Fighter. She brought the steel weapon back and swung it as hard as she could. The chair crashed into Reiko's back, producing a loud cracking sound. She yelped in pain and collapsed on all fours. While she rubbed her aching back, she looked up to see who had blindsided her.

"Get ready to dance, bitch!" The woman laughed. She dropped the steel chair and gave the Japanese wrestler a lot of stomps to her arms, legs and back.

Like Sgt. Clements, this woman was also an American. She was very tall, with a well-toned, curvy figure. Her hair was gold like the sun and her skin was medium brown. She wore a shiny gold bra with a high collar. She wore matching shiny gold elbow pads on both arms and a pair of fingerless black gloves. The woman also wore a matching shiny gold bikini, with what appears to be an extremely short chainmail skirt made of interlocking gold hoops and gold-pieces. A black Demon tattoo was imprinted on her left thigh and she wore a pair of gold open-toed, high platform-heeled shoes.

"_What the hell? It's Sista A! It's Sista A, with a thunderous chair shot off the back of Reiko Hinomoto!"_

"_What is she doing here? Look at her viciously stomping on the champion!"_

"_Someone better do something! With Sista A in the picture, things are not looking good for Reiko Hinomoto!"_

While Sista A continued attacking the defenseless Zero Fighter, Sgt. Clements rolled out of the ring and decided to join her partner in the beat down. Both wrestlers gave the Japanese wrestler brutal stomps and hard kicks to her back, midsection, arms and legs. Reiko curled into a ball, trying to fight the pain and the onslaught of attacks. There appeared to be no way out of her current predicament. After half a minute of vicious attacks, Sista A and Sgt. Clements got Reiko back to her feet and threw her back in the ring. As Reiko struggled to get back to her feet, both women looked underneath the ring and took out a bunch of weapons. Sgt. Clement brought out a steel chair, a table, and a sledgehammer. Sista A took out another steel chair, a trash can and what looks like a long cord. As they threw their weapons back into the ring, the General Manager decided to make one more announcement.

"Oh, and Reiko? I forgot to mention one very important thing. I'm adding one last stipulation to this little contest… This match has now become… A Falls Count Anywhere HANDICAP Match!"

The reaction she got was mixed. It was also very similar to last night. Reiko's fans were devastated to hear that their favorite wrestler would have to compete in another brutal non-traditional match. At the same time, the Rumble Roes fans were super excited about the match. They're being witnesses to history once again. These three female athletes are the first to ever to participate in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. And to top it all off, it's now a handicap match. Reiko Hinomoto vs. the powerful team of Sgt. Clements and Sista A.

The two heel wrestlers rolled back into the ring and slowly approached the groggy Japanese wrestler. Reiko tried using the ropes to get back to a vertical base, but the pain in her body still remained. Still, she told herself she will not quit, no matter what the stipulations are. Her mother would be disappointed in her if she decided to back out now. Then again, Reiko couldn't help but wonder if she would still be able to wrestle once this match was over.

Reiko quickly got in a defensive position and faced the center of the ring, where Sgt Clements and Aisha were waiting. The Zero Fighter carefully observed each of her opponents, analyzing their strengths and weaknesses. She has faced both of them many times throughout her career. Sgt. Clements fighting style heavily emphasizes on strength-based attacks, muscle-tearing submissions and powerful throws. Her brute strength is unparallel, plus her endurance gives allows her to keep tossing her opponents around without getting tired. Basically, Sgt. Clements relies heavily on offensive tactics, inflicting high levels of damage. Sista A's fighting style is similar, yet very different. It could be described as a highly-focused form of 'street fighting.' In other words, she was a striker. Sista A attacks with tremendous amounts of force, making every one of her attacks potential bone breakers. And with incredible speeds, she could strike multiple times in just a second. This was not going to be an easy match for Reiko.

"_This is nuts, Mike! It's one thing for this match to be a Falls Count Anywhere! But it's another when you got to face two opponents at once! I don't see how Reiko can come on top in this one!"_

"_Me neither, John! This is getting worse and worse for this young woman! If you ask me, it would take a miracle for her to win this match!"_

"_I got to ask, Mike. Falls Count Anywhere, Handicap Match… What would be the strategy in this contest for both sides?"_

"_Well for the one side, Sgt. Clements and Sista A, it's really simple. You have the edge with the numbers game. Get in there and inflict as much damage as possible. There's no way Reiko could stop a dominating team such as these two. But as for Reiko, things are different. She's constantly on the defensive end. She needs eyes in the back of her head because her opponents are gunning for her. One wrong move and it could cost her the match, and possibly… her career!"_

"_But since this is No Disqualifications, it's going to be ten times harder than usual. I just hope Reiko Hinomoto would still be alright when this match is over."_

Sista A was the first to make her move. She came charging at the Japanese wrestler with a closed fist and went for a huge clothesline. Reiko found the strength to duck out of the way, but couldn't stop her momentum. Dodging the first attack made her run into a Big Boot delivered by Sgt. Clements. Reiko landed with a thud and grasped her aching head. Sista A lifted up her leg and buried her foot into the young woman's gut. Reiko clutched her belly and gasped for air. Sgt Clement flipped her on her stomach and sat on her back. She placed both of her arms on her thighs and applied a devastating Camel Clutch, pulling Reiko's head and torso backwards. The Japanese wrestler squealed like a pig as Sgt. Clements brought more pain to her aching back. It was déjà vu all over again. Memories of last night's match with Evil Rose came back to her. Only this time, the pain was twice as intense. She couldn't take much more of this. However, she refused to give in like last time. No matter what, she'll find a way to endure the hold and continue with the match.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Sista A laughed, deciding to get into the action.

She sat on Reiko's back like her partner. She grabbed both of Reiko's legs and applied a brutal Boston Crab to her opponent. Reiko's screamed from the top of her lungs.

"KYYAAAHHHH! AAAHHHHHH!" The Zero Fighter squealed.

Never in her life has she been on the receiving end of two different submission holds at the same time. Tears of pain and anguish came out of her eyes. But the louder she screamed, the more pressure both American wrestlers applied on their holds. Sgt. Clements and Sista A pulled Reiko's head and legs back a little further to double the damage on her back and increase the pain throughout her body. It was too much for her to handle. Reiko couldn't break out of the holds. There was only one thing left to do… tap out. She hated to do in. It's painful and humiliating for her to submit to her opponents. On the other hand, Reiko was running out of options. It won't be long before her back give in, which could mean the end of her wrestling career. The taste of defeat was terrible, but she rather lose a thousand matches than never wrestle again.

"Aw, what's wrong Miss Hinomoto?" Miss Daemon said. She had a microphone in her hands so that Reiko and everyone in the arena can hear her. "What's wrong, baby? Can't take the pain anymore? Huh? Afraid that Sgt. Clements and Sista A are going to break you back? Go ahead, Reiko! Tap out! Show these people how weak the daughter of the late, great Kamikaze Rose really is!"

Those words were like millions of daggers piercing through her heart. How dare Miss Daemon say something like that about her mother? She cannot forgive her tarnishing her mother's name. But regardless of the things the General Manager said, she did bring up a valid point. Her back couldn't take any more punishment. Reiko had no other choice but to obey the GM's orders. Just like last night's match, Reiko faced the referee and tapped out. The man saw her gesture of admitting defeat, but he stood there frozen on the spot. The referee saw Reiko tapping out in defeat, but he still didn't stop the match. Sgt. Clements and Sista A continued applying the hold and Reiko Hinomoto screams grew louder and louder.

"_C'mon, ref! Reiko submitted already! Ring the damn bell! End the match already!"_

"_I have no idea what's going on John. Either the referee is blind, or this match is a repeat of last night!"_

"Aw, poor Reiko! Just look at you! How pathetic!" laughed Miss Daemon. "When will you learn? Haven't you figured it out yet? THERE IS NO SUBMISSIONS IN THIS MATCH!"

"_What? No! You got to be kidding me! Our General Manager has lost it!"_

"_She just added another stipulation to the match! No wonder the referee didn't stop the match. He knew that it was pinfalls only!"_

"_But you know what that means, Mike? Nothing can stop Sgt. Clements and Sista A from breaking Reiko in half! They can apply any kind of submission hold on the champion! And no matter how much pain Reiko's in, tapping out will not end the match! All she can do is try to endure the pain and hope that Sgt. Clements or Sista A would go for the pinfall sooner than later."_

"_I highly doubt that's going to happen, John! If I recall, Sgt. Clements and Sista A both have a score to settle with Reiko Hinomoto1 Both of these women want nothing more than brutalizing and humiliating the Rumble Roses Champion! And since this is still a Falls Count Anywhere Match, I'm pretty sure that's what they're going to do! The possibilities are endless and the damage they can inflict is outstanding! These two make a deadly pair!"_

"_Indeed. And we're about to find out just how these two can do to poor Reiko Hinomoto."_

With nothing and no one stopping them, Sgt. Clements and Sista A went right back to work on Reiko. They nodded at each other and both women decided to switch places. Sista A and Sgt. Clements sat on Reiko's back and proceeded with their submission holds. Only this time, Sista A locks in the Camel Clutch while Sgt. Clements applies the double legged Boston Crab. The Zero Fighter screamed out in agony as her back spasmed. Physically, she was in a tremendous amount of pain. But mentally, she breaking down, praying and hoping that this nightmare would end. Tears of pain ran down her face as her back was on the verge of snapping in half. She tapped out harder, banging and slapping the mat.

"I GIVE! PLEASE, I SUBMIT! AAAHHHHHH!" She pleaded. However, she was at the mercy of Sgt. Clements and Sista A.

Finally, the two American wrestlers got off of the poor woman's body. Reiko rubbed her aching back and flipped over. She couldn't stop crying, especially since her body suffered not one, but two submission holds at once. Sgt. Clements and Sista A looked at Reiko's body, trying to figure out what other things they could do to brutalize this young woman. An idea came into the dancer's head and she snapped her fingers. She took a seat on Reiko's left side with her long dark legs scissoring one of the girl's arms. Sista A then grabbed hold of the wrist of that arm and pulled it upwards, causing hyperextension of the shoulder and elbow. A loud shriek of agony escaped her lips as the tendons and muscles in her left arm stretched beyond their limitations.

"YEEOOOWWWW! STOP! LET ME GO!" Reiko screamed.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sista A demanded, pulling her arm back further. She then turned towards Sgt. Clements and gave her a quick nod.

"Sure sounds like fun!" The cop grinned.

She sat on Reiko's right side and, like Sista A, gave Reiko another vicious cross armbar. Once again, Reiko was engaged in another double submission hold. She could feel both of her arms going numb. She tried kicking her legs to at least loosen the hold, but nothing seemed to be working. Sista A and Sgt. Clements pulled back even further on both of Reiko's arms, damaging the joints and injuring her arms. But after a while, the two women released the hold and Reiko fidgeted on the mat. She grabbed both of her arms and rolled on the mat in pain. Tears were falling nonstop.

"Mom… I'm sorry… I can't… take it anymore." She said to herself in anguish.

Unfortunately, Sista A and Sgt. Clements were far from finished with their torture. They each grabbed a hold of Reiko's legs and yanked them in opposite directions. Reiko squirmed as she felt her groin being stretched to their limits. The pain was even more unbearable since she couldn't do anything to stop them. Reiko Hinomoto was a flexible woman and she could bend her body in some spots your average Joe couldn't. However, one of the places that she's not flexible in is her groin. Her legs can spread out to a certain point. Yet, here we have Sgt. Clements and Sista A giving Reiko one of the most painful Wishbone Splits she's ever received. After stretching for what seemed like an eternity, the two heels released the young woman's legs. Reiko curled up in a ball in pain, holding onto her crotch. She was gasping heavily for air. Her back, arms and groin were in a enormous amount of pain. She couldn't move and she didn't have the strength to fight back.

But in the back of Reiko's mind, she knew Sgt. Clements's and Sista A's game plan. Just like last night's match, they wanted her pain and suffering to last. They'll apply a lot of double team maneuvers and break the holds just when her body reached the breaking point, maximizing damage and efficiency. White hot tears of pain continued to fall from Reiko's eyes. She noticed some of her fans were heartbroken. Seeing the look of fear and sadness in their eyes made the pain even worse. But she was helpless at this point. There was nothing she could do to win this match. It would be another night of disappointing the fans.

"Honey, this match is just getting started!" Sgt. Clements grinned with a steel chair in hand.

"Now, it's time pick things up!" laughed Sista A, holding another steel chair.

"_Oh no! This is terrible! Somebody stop this match! These two women are about to assault the Rumble Rose Champion with a pair of steel chairs!"_

"_No can do, John! This match will conclude only when Sgt. Cements and Sista A wanted it to. They can do whatever they like to Reiko Hinomoto, and no one can stop them because of the stipulations in this match."_

Sgt. Clements raised her weapon high and slammed it down on Reiko's back, producing a thunderous sound that echoed throughout the arena. Reiko laid on the canvas, shuddering in pain. Then it was Sista A's turn. She brought her weapon up and slammed it hard on the poor Japanese girl. Reiko cried in agony as her back takes chair shot after chair shot. Each successful attack would create loud clapping sound. Even the audience was engaged in the beat down of Reiko Hinomoto. For Reiko's fans, they closed their eyes and cringed in fear as the metallic weapon struck their idol. But for the wrestling fans in general, the sound of steel meeting bone made the audience react with "OOHS!" and "AAHS!"

Sista A raised her weapon one last time and decided to go for the head. But before she could bring her weapon down, Sgt. Clements grabbed her arm, preventing her from attacking. The dark skinned dancer looked at her partner feeling somewhat confused as to why she stopped her. She then noticed the cop getting down on her knees and traps Reiko's arm in between the folding parts of the chair. At that moment, Sista A knew exactly where she was coming from. She too got down and copied exactly what Sgt. Clements did on Reiko's other arm. Both American women stood back up and looked into each other's eyes. After exchanging nods, the countdown began.

"One…" Sgt. Clements grinned.

"Two…" smirked Sista A.

"THREE!" Both ladies cried.

On cue, the two ladies stomped viciously on the bottom part of the steel chair, crushing both of Reiko's arms at the same time. The Japanese fighter squealed as twitched and rolled on the canvas. Both of her arms went numb after the unorthodox chair attacks. Sgt. Clements and Sista A, however, were not done with her yet. Just like last time, the two American powerhouses placed the chairs in between Reiko's knees. They gave each one another quick nod before stomping mercilessly on the chair, crushing both of her legs. The Zero Fighter fidgeted on the mat, writhing in pain. Sgt. Clemens and Sista chuckled to themselves as they watch their beaten flop like a fish out of water.

"_I'm… I'm speechless, Mike. Reiko's helpless against these two women. Just listen to her scream in pain."_

"_This is what the fans came to see, John. They want to see the greatest female wrestlers beat the crap out of each other, and they're getting their money's worth. Sgt. Clements and Sista A are having the time of their lives, all at Reiko's expense."_

"_This isn't even a match anymore. This right here is what we call an assault and battery!"_

"_Say what you like, but it is what it is. And it looks like the two American powerhouses aren't even done tormenting this young woman."_

Aisha grabbed a fistful of Reiko's brown hair got her back to her feet. She got behind the Japanese wrestler and applied a full nelson on her. Unfortunately, Reiko couldn't muster any strength to break loose or do anything about it. She noticed Sgt. Clements slowly approaching her with a sledgehammer in her hands. Reiko's eyes widen in fear. But with very little energy left in her body, there was not much she could do. Sgt. Clement shifted her attention to Reiko's exposed belly. The cop brought her weapon back and brutally thrusted the hammer into the gut of the Japanese young woman. Reiko fell on her knees as she gasped heavily for air. Sista A laughed maniacally as she stood the Japanese girl back to her feet. She kept the full nelson hold on her, giving Sgt. Clements another shot at her belly. With nothing to stop her, the blonde haired cop mercilessly pound Reiko's midsection with the sledgehammer. The young woman collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball with saliva escaping her mouth. She clutched her swollen stomach and spent the next few seconds coughing and sputtering hard.

"Girl, your punishment has only just begun." Sgt. Clements grinned.

"Let's make this bitch beg for mercy." proclaimed Sista A. In her hands was some kind of long cord.

She got behind the gagging Reiko Hinomoto and wrapped the wire around her neck. She then pulled tighter on the cable, thus completing the choke. Reiko tried to fight back, but her arms were still numb from the chair attacks a while ago. She was practically helpless. Sista A smirked as she wrapped her legs around Reiko's body and squeezed with all of her might. Reiko gagged she tries to endure a brutal body scissors and a cable wrapped around her neck. Sista A pulled tighter on the cords, preventing oxygen to enter her brain. Reiko could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. It wouldn't be long before she passes out. Sista A could feel Reiko's body starting to relax as she drifted off to unconsciousness. She wasn't satisfied with the damage she had inflicted, so she released Reiko's neck just before she passed out. The Japanese young woman felt weak and incredibly dizzy. She could not tell left from right or how much time has passed.

"GET UP!" Sista A demanded as she grabbed Reiko's hair once again and pulled her up.

Facing her opponent, she reached between Reiko's legs with one arm and reached around their back from the same side with her other arm. The dark skinned woman easily lifted the young woman up and was ready to throw her down. She walked towards the center of the ring where a steel trash can laid. With all of her might, Sista A slammed Reiko onto the container. The garbage can bent in half upon impact, but the damage to Reiko's back had already been done. She flipped on her side and rubbed her aching back. While she was writhing in pain, Sgt. Clements and Sista A got set up for their next move. The two of them rolled out of the ring, bringing a wooden table along with them. They set the table up and placed it on the outside edge of the ring. Sgt. Clements rolled back into the ring and made her way towards the beaten, battered and bruised Reiko. She grabbed her hair and get's Reiko back to her feet. With her awareness out of whack, the Zero Fighter had trouble keeping her balance. With little time to react, Sgt. Clements kneed her in the stomach. The wind was forced out of her body and was instinctively doubled over. Sgt. Clements placed Reiko's head in between her thighs and looked around the audience. Everyone rose to their feet, excited for what's about to happen next. With the crowd engaged, the cop proceeded with her attack. She then lifts Reiko up until she was sitting on her shoulders. She then walks toward the edge of the ring where the table originally was.

"_Oh no! OH NO! GOD DAMMIT! PUT HER DOWN, CLEMENTS! PUT HER DOWN, NOW!"_

"_She's going to do John! Just look at the strength, physicality and raw power from Sgt. Clements!"_

The cop reached the edge of the ring and lifted Reiko off of her shoulders. With the strength of ten women, she powerbombs the Zero Fighter out of the ring and onto the table. Reiko landed head and back first on the wooden table, breaking it in half upon impact. She laid on the broken piece of furniture barely conscious. Her torso took the worst of the force. Every breath she took would send jolts of pain throughout her body. She rolled off of the broken table, feeling winded and very weak. Sista A got on her knees, hooked one of Reiko's legs and went for the cover.

"Please… just end it already…" Reiko begged to herself. "No more… please, no more…"

The referee slid out of the ring and hustled to where the dancer is. He got down on his knees to make sure Reiko's shoulders were on the ground. Finally, he started counting. "1… 2…"

"Not yet!" Sista A commanded.

She intentionally lifts Reiko's shoulder up, stopping the count. She grabbed Reiko's hair and gets her back on her feet. She then grabs Reiko' arms and Irish Whips her into the barricade wall behind her. The Zero Fighter slammed hard into the boundary like a car crashing into a building. But before she could recover, Sgt. Clements got Reiko back to her feet. With the strength of a bull, she Irish Whipped the Japanese wrestler into the steel steps by the corner. Reiko crashed into the steps, toppling them over. Reiko grimaced in pain and massaged her aching back. She could feel it getting stiff due to the tremendous amount of punishment she took. Tears of agony and anguish fell from her eyes.

"Aw, poor baby. Just look at those tears. How pathetic!" Sgt. Clements laughed. She gave Reiko a vicious soccer kick to her exposed belly.

"UUUUUHHHHH!" Reiko sputtered as she curled on the arena floor. "Oh God… no more… please." She begged.

But her pleas didn't stop Sista A. She sat on top of the young woman, dropping all one hundred and thirty eight pounds on Reiko. The Japanese wrestler gasped and felt the wind being pushed out of her. Sista A locked Reiko's arms with her legs and went to work on her victim. She gave the Zero Fighter a few brutal shots to the temple and a couple to her jaw, knocking out a couple of teeth in the process. Reiko did her best to endure the hits and fight the pain, but every strike Sista A gave her makes the task much more difficult. Sista A then shifted her attention to another target.

"OOOFFFFFF! AAAAAHHHHHH! UUUGGGGHHHHH!" Reiko moaned as Sista A relentlessly pounded her two breasts. It brought an enormous amount of pain to the young woman, especially getting hit in that specific area.

"_This is embarrassing, Mike! Sgt. Clements and Sista A… they're not even focusing on winning the match. They're just taking their time torturing the Rumble Rose Champion. Just look at Reiko's face. You could see how much pain she's in."_

"_Those two American wrestlers have waited this moment for a long time, John. Put yourself in their shoes. It's not every day you get to beat Reiko Hinomoto to your heart's content. For Sgt. Clements and Sista A, this is more than just another wrestling match or a street fight. This is play time!"_

Sista A got off of Reiko and lifted her back to her feet again. The Japanese wrester was barely conscious and her body was heavy and extremely stiff. She dragged Reiko Hinomoto back on the walkway, with Sgt. Clements trailing behind her. When Sista A reached the halfway point, she lifted Reiko off of the ground and carried her on her shoulders. She walked in a circle to make sure everyone in the audience sees what she was going to do. The crowd stood on their feet and screamed for more. Once when Sista A believes she's got everyone's attention, she stood in the middle of the walkway and viciously scoop slams Reiko on the concrete. Upon impact, Reiko groaned in agony and arched her back. There was literally nothing to cushion her fall. She tried to move any part of her body, she couldn't. The pain grew worse with each passing second. Sista A spat on the bruised young woman and stepped to the side, giving her partner, Sgt. Clements, room to work. She grabbed a fistful of Reiko's hair and sat on her up straight. She flipped the Zero fighter on her knees and placed her head in between her thick thighs. Sgt. Clements took a deep breath and lifted Reiko off the ground and sat her on her shoulders. The two remained in that position as the cop slowly walked off of the walkway and onto the stage. The General Manager, Miss Daemon watched carefully and was anxious to see what Sgt. Clements has planned. The cop gave her boss a wink and she replied with the same suit. Finally, Sgt. Clements unleashed a loud yell before throwing Reiko down to the ground. She gave her opponent a brutal powerbomb and Reiko's head, neck and torso crashed on the steel canvas. The Japanese woman's body fidgeted on the stage as the pain intensified. She had her mouth open, but not a single sound escaped her lips. Her eyes were shut tight, but that wasn't enough to stop the tears from falling.

"Poor Reiko… poor, poor, Reiko." The General Manager spoke in a caring tone. But a second later, the look of concern disappeared and she maniacally laughs at the beaten champion. "HAHAHA! Behold, ladies and gentlemen! This is the woman you admire so much! Just look at her! Weak, pathetic, a loser… Well what do you know? Like mother… like daughter!"

"BOOOOOO!" The crowd reacted. Even for the General Manager, those insults were beyond low. As for the Zero Fighter, it was pure humiliation. Nothing angers her more than having someone tarnish her mother's name. She would do anything to defend her mother's image. Unfortunately, that doesn't appear to be the case. Reiko was faced with the horrible truth. Miss Daemon can say whatever she likes about her and her mother, and there's nothing she could do to stop her.

"I'm sorry… mother… I have failed you…" She said to herself. "I can't… I can't fight… anymore."

Sgt Clements knelt by Reiko's side and went for the pin. The referee checked to make sure Reiko's shoulders were down, (which in fact, they were.) He lifted his arm up, but looked back at the cop to see if she was serious about ending this match. Sgt. Clements gave the referee an arrogant grin and a quick nod, signaling him to end the contest. The ref sighed and proceeded with the count.

"1… 2…" He shouted.

His arm went down a third time and was about to strike the mat to end the match. All of the sudden, Miss Daemon stretched her hand forward and caught the referee's hand just before it struck the ground. She stared into the ref's eye and shook her head, telling him that she wants this match to continue.

"BOOOOOOO!" The audience reacted.

"_Oh come on! Give me a break! Are you seeing this, Mike?"_

"_We all did, John! Our General Manager has stopped the match! It looks likes she wants Reiko to suffer a little more!"_

Miss Daemon shoved the ref out of the way and approached the bruised Japanese wrestler. She knelt beside her and noticed her beautiful, unconscious face. She gently slapped Reiko's cheek a few times until she was wide awake. The nineteen year old woman opened her eyes and saw a malicious grin on her bosses face. "Morning, sleepyhead! Are you ready for some more pain and punishment?" She placed the microphone by Reiko's mouth so the audience can hear her reply and her cries of agony.

"Please… no more…" She sobbed. "I can't… move. I give up… please…"

"Aw, poor baby's got a boo-boo? What's wrong, Miss Hinomoto? Can't take the pain anymore?" She watched as Reiko shook her head from side to side. "Haha! That's too bad! But guess what? This match WILL continue! Now, Sgt. Clements, Sista A! Get her in the back! Right now!"

The two American heels smirked and grabbed a hold of Reiko's hair. They got her to her feet and dragged her behind the stage with the General Manager not far behind them. It wasn't long before they reached a small, narrow staircase. They grabbed Reiko's arms and Irish Whips her towards the stairs. The Zero Fighter lost her balance as she fell down the flight of stairs. Once she reached the bottom she skidded on the ground for a couple of feet. There were scrapes and bruises all over her arms, elbows and knees. Her face tightened due to the enormous amount of pain she was in. With little energy in her body, Reiko tried crawling to safety. But before she could move another inch, Sgt. Clements and Sista A had already reached her. They unleashed a barrage of stomps and kicks to every part of Reiko's body.

"UUUHHHHHH! YEEOOOWWWW! OOOFFFFFF! AAAAAHHHHH!" The Japanese girl cried as the assault continued.

"Reiko!" A voice of another woman shouted. The two American powerhouses stopped their stomping and turned to where the voice was coming from. Another female wrestler with blonde hair came running towards them.

"What's this? Someone's trying to spoil our little dance here." Sista A grinned.

"I got her." said Sgt. Clements.

She also ran towards the woman at top speed with her arm pulled back. She gave the blonde a powerful clothesline that folded her in half and knocked her out. After a couple of arm circles, she walked back towards her barely conscious victim.

"Too bad, honey. No one can save you now. We'll make sure of that." The cop chuckled.

"Hang on Reiko!" Another brunette cried with a steel chair in her hands.

"I don't think so, baby." Sista A said.

She got in position and waited for the right moment. Once when the brown haired woman was close enough, she unleashed a powerful roundkick. Her leg made contact with the steel chair, which bounced off the woman's head, instantly knocking her out.

"No…" Reiko cried as she reached out towards her friends. "Alexa… Taylor…"

"It's too noisy in here. Why don't we go some place quieter?" suggested the dancer.

"Hmm… where could we go to have some more fun with this young woman right here?" asked the cop. Both women thought hard for a few seconds, while still keeping an eye on Reiko, who was in very bad shape. All she could do was wait and hope that this match would end soon. Her body couldn't take any more punishment. Unfortunately, that wasn't her call. And knowing her two opponents, it'll be a long time before they decided to go for the win. Suddenly, both American women snapped their fingers and smiled back at each other.

"REIKO'S LOCKER ROOM!" They said in unison.

They each grabbed one of Reiko's arms and dragged it across the lobby. Reiko's body slide on the cold concrete floor. And to make things worse, she noticed a few other wrestlers pointing and laughing at her. She couldn't hide her tears or her grief. A few minutes later, Sgt. Clements and Sista A reached Reiko's locker room. In front of them was a wooden door with a sign that has Reiko's name in Japanese on it. Sgt. Clements grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as she could. But the door wouldn't budge. Even Sista A tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Well, this stinks." The dark skinned brawler complained.

"Nah, I'll take care of it." Sgt. Clement said. "Just do me a favor, sis. Hold Reiko up for me."

Sista A nodded in agreement. She grabbed Reiko's hair and slowly lifted her back to her feet. She threw her against the door and held her up for Sgt. Clements to attack. The blonde haired cop took a few steps back and got in a three quarter stance. Her eyes stalked on her prey and she was ready to pounce. She got a burst of speed and ran towards Reiko Hinomoto as fast as she could. Sgt. Clements leaned forward, lowered her head, brutally driving her should into her gut. The force was so powerful, the Spear the cop delivered managed to break down the door to the locker room. Reiko landed her back on the broken door, with Sgt. Clements on top of her. Sista A helped her partner up and they explored Reiko's private room.

There were a couple of benches to sit on, plus a number of shelves for the young woman to put her clothes and other stuff. To the right was a poster. Reiko was standing on the turnbuckle, raising her championship belt high. That was the night she became the Rumble Rose Champion. It was the proudest moment of her life. To the left was a desk with a few pictures on it. One of them has a middle aged woman teaching her daughter the basic skills of martial arts. The second was picture of Kamikaze Rose in her prime. The third, (probably her most cherish photo) was Reiko embracing her mother after she just won the championship. That was probably the last time she saw her mother alive.

"Damn, this is such a nice place!" Sista A commented.

"I know right… Too bad we gonna have to trash it." snickered Sgt. Clements.

The cop lifted Reiko up by the hair and grabbed her neck with both hands. The Zero Fighter struggled to breathe as Sgt. Clements continued to choke the life out of her. She could feel her opponent's body getting limp her muscles losing strength. With no energy left to fight, Reiko's muscles before her consciousness slipped away. But before Reiko could reach to that point, Sgt. Clements lifts her up in a gorilla press hold. She walked towards the end of the room and threw her into the lockers. Reiko slammed back first into the metal structure and landed hard on her side. The Japanese girl rubbed her injured spine as moans of agony and anguish exited her mouth. It was Sista A's turn to get in on the action. She grabbed the battered Reiko and threw her head first into the lockers. Reiko's skull bounced off the steel and she collapsed on the ground. She clutched her head with on hand while holding her back with the other.

Sgt. Clements and Sista A went around the locker and started to trash the place. They took out Reiko's clothes and other personal stuff, tore them apart and threw them on the ground. The Japanese girl could only watch as the humiliation continued. She saw Sgt. Clements waving her favorite picture of her mother right in front of her face. The cop ripped the photograph in half without any remorse. Just like the picture, Reiko's heart was torn in two. A minute later, Reiko's place was a complete mess. Almost everything was on the floor, ripped, tattered and torn. The two American powerhouses towered over their crushed victim and watched as tears poured out of her eyes.

"You bored yet, hon?" Sgt. Clements asked her partner.

"Are you kidding me? I never thought dealing this much punishment could be so much fun!" Sista A answered with excitement.

"Alright, alright. While we're here, what should we do?"

"Hmm… I got it!"

The dark skinned dancer took one of Reiko's arms and dragged it towards one of the opened lockers. She placed her Reiko's hand inside the locker and rested it on the bottom. She shot a quick glance at her opponent, who has absolutely no idea what's going on. Finally, Sista A took the door and slammed it shut. Unfortunately, Reiko's hand got caught in the door. She squealed in pain and flopped on the floor, grabbing her bruised, swollen hand. White hot tears of pain fell from her eyes. The two American women laughed maliciously like their proud of what they did to Reiko. But then, Sgt. Clements ceased her laughter and grabbed Reiko's other arm.

"Very impressive, Sugar. Now let me show you how it's done." She spoke arrogantly.

Like her partner, she dragged Reiko towards the same locker. She placed it inside cabinet and rested it on the bottom. Sgt. Clements slammed the door shut with every ounce of her strength. Similar to last time, Reiko's hand was crushed by the door and the outside frame of the locker. She screeched like a banshee as she rolled on the ground. Both of her hands have been severely injured. It was either a bone fracture or a joint dislocation. But the damage has already been done. Reiko could barely feel her hands. And it hurts like hell if she tried to move it.

"Oops! Sorry Reiko. It appears as if we injured both of your hands!" Sgt. Clements smirked.

"Just look at her cry like a little baby!" Sista A laughed. "Does it hurt if I do… THIS?"

She lifted up one of her heels and brutally stepped on Reiko's swollen right hand. The Japanese wrestler shrieked out loud as Sista A applied more pressure to her injured hand. Not wanting to be outdone by her partner, Sgt. Clements stomped on Reiko's left hand with the heel of her boot.

"YEEOOOWWWW! AAAHHHHHH! GET OFF ME, PLEASE!"

The pain was excruciating and beyond unbearable. Even the strongest and toughest fighters couldn't with stand this kind of torture. Unfortunately for Reiko, she has no choice but to lie on her back and take whatever cruel punishment Sgt. Clements and Sista A is giving her. A minute later, the two women stepped off of Reiko's swollen hands.

"Well, you ready to take the fight somewhere else?" Sista A asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sgt. Clements agreed. Both of them grabbed Reiko's long legs and pulled her out of the locker room.

The two of them dragged the Zero Fighter down the hallway. Both of them were getting pretty tired, especially since they were doing all the work. However, they want to continue this match until their satisfied. It wasn't long before they spotted a shopping cart nearby. Once they get close, the two women released Reiko's legs. Sista A stepped back while Sgt. Clements grabbed Reiko's neck with one hand. She easily lifted her back towards her feet and up off the ground. Reiko only had two seconds to cough and gag for air. Suddenly, the cop dropped the Japanese young woman into the basket. Her arms and legs dangled out of the container. Sista A ran as fast as she could, pushing the cart down the lobby with her partner following behind.

Finally, the three wrestlers reached the parking garage. It was an extremely large area filled with a lot of pillars and plenty of cars and trucks. Unfortunately for Reiko, there weren't any people around the vicinity. So even if she did cry for help, no one would be able to hear her. All of the sudden, Sista A started to pick up the pace. The faster she ran, the faster the cart traveled. She finally released the hand and watched as the shopping cart took the subconscious Reiko Hinomoto for a ride. However, the ride wouldn't last long as the cart crashed into a pillar, with her legs taking the full brunt of the impact. The shopping cart fell on his side and Reiko rolled on the concrete. She howled in pain as she grabbed both of her injured legs.

"AAAHHHHHH! OW, IT HURTS!" cried Reiko. "PLEASE! NO MORE! I GIVE UP! PLEASE, JUST FINISH THE MATCH!"

"Aw, you hear that? Reiko wants us to end her misery. What do you think, Sarge?"Sista A asked.

"Hmm…NO!" replied the cop as she stomped on Reiko's legs and soccer kicked her in the gut. "We're not done with you yet, little missy. Now, get your ass up!"

The two American wrestlers grabbed a fistful of Reiko's hair and got her back to her feet again. Sgt. Clements picked Reiko up in a gorilla press hold and faced her partner who was only a few feet away from her. She threw the Zero Fighter towards the dark skinned dancer. Sista A pulled her leg back and delivered a vicious kick up towards the gut of Reiko Hinomoto. The Japanese woman crashed on the concrete and clutched her injured ribs. She rolled on the floor coughing and sputtering.

"Nice kick, sister."Sgt. Clements said, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Should we end it right here?" Sista A asked. She got on her knees and was ready to go for the pin. But her partner wasn't paying attention to the question. Sgt. Clements had her eyes on something else. Sista A was puzzled, but she shifted her attention to where her partner was looking at. Just ahead of them was a red 2004 Nissan Altima. They looked at each other with malevolent grins on their faces.

"Say, isn't that Reiko's car?" Sista A questioned.

"It sure is." answered Sgt. Clements. "Let's play with it for a little bit."

They picked Reiko up by the hair and dragged her over to the red vehicle. As they got closer, the two of them picked up. They quickly approached the driver's side and slammed her into one of the doors. Reiko bounced off the side of the car and collapse on the concrete. As she moaned in pain and massaged her back, Sgt. Clements and Sista A observed the small dent on the side of the vehicle. Both of them were amazed at the damaged they caused, but also believe that they could do more. Sgt. Clements got Reiko up to her feet again, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She ran towards the car once again and slammed her opponent back first into door. Reiko's back also crashed into the side window, shattering the glass into pieces. The Japanese woman wept in pain due to the huge amount of force that was applied on her back. But before the tears could fall, Sgt. Clements backed off a little bit and slammed Reiko into the other window on the left side of the car. The glass broke apart and fell into the vehicle. Sgt. Clements topped it all off with a brutal Spinebuster onto the hard concrete. Reiko's groans became cries for help. She felt as if either her back was broken or has suffered quite a few sprains. Unfortunately, calling for help was useless. The only people in the parking garage besides her were Sgt. Clements, Sista A and a referee. However, the referee was only there to render decisions during the match. And of course, the other two women are here to destroy, brutalize and humiliate the Japanese girl. Speaking of which, it was Sista A's turn to wreck Reiko's car. Like her partner, she wrapped her arms around Reiko's waist and lifted her up. She casually walked to the right side of the car, where both side windows were still intact. All of the sudden, Sista A ran as fast as she could towards the vehicle and slammed her into the passenger side door, denting the car and breaking the window at the same time. Reiko could feel the pain intensifying beyond the limits. Again, the dark skinned brawler crashed Reiko into front side door and shattered the last window. While the Zero Fighter cringed in agony, Sista A kept her on her shoulders and carried her towards the front of the car. Just like Sgt. Clements, she gave Reiko a powerful Spinebuster onto the hood of the vehicle. Reiko's mouth hung open, but no sound came out. She had lost almost all feeling in her body. She was helpless and couldn't do anything to stop this torture.

"Damn… I'm surprised she's still alive, after what we just did to her." Sgt. Clements grinned.

"Let's end this match!" Sista A. For once, and to Reiko's (I guess) delight, her partner agree.

But if they're going to end this contest, they're going to do it in style. Both women got the Japanese wrestler on her feet and grabbed her by the neck. They lifted her off the ground as they climbed on top of Reiko's car. Sgt. Clements and Sista A stood on the hood of the vehicle with the helpless young woman in their grasps. The two American gave each other one last nod before viciously chokeslamming Reiko onto the top of the car. The Zero Fighter crashed through the car windshield and immediately lost consciousness. Sgt. Clements and Sista A placed a foot on each of Reiko's breast and turned towards the ref. The officiator quickly made his way to the two Americans. First he checked to see if Reiko's shoulders were down, which of course, they were. He raised his arm up, ready to count the pin. But before he could continue, he shot a quick glance at Sgt. Clements and Sista A to see if they were serious in finishing the match. After seeing them politely nod back at him, the referee shrugged his shoulders and began the count.

"1… 2… 3!"

The referee quickly got his feet and rushed out of the garage. He ran down the lobby, back on the stage and towards the desks behind the ring. He signaled the end of the match and ordered the announcer to ring the bell. Sgt. Clements's entrance music started playing and the crowd stood up and cheered. Many of Reiko's fans have left the building while the few that stayed had tear in their eyes. As for the rest of the Rumble Roses fans, this one-sided match totally beat last night's match in every way shape and form

"Here are your winners… SGT. CLEMENTS AND SISTA A!"

Meanwhile, back at the parking garage, the two heels just heard the wonderful news about them winning the match. They took their foot off Reiko's chest and kicked her off of the wreck car. The unconscious young woman crashed on the concrete and rolled on the ground. Sgt. Clements and Sista A hopped off of the vehicle and landed very close to Reiko's body. After evaluating the damage they had inflicted, both women spat on their opponent. Finally, they walked away out of the parking garage with another W added to the win column.

As for Reiko, unfortunately, she suffered another devastating and humiliating defeat. She laid motionlessly on the ground with injuries all over her body. One of the officials spotted the unconscious woman and ran as fast as he could to check on her. He nudged her a few times, but she her eyes wouldn't open.

"HEY! I NEED SOME HELP HERE! SOMEONE GET AN AMBULENCE!" He ordered

In a matter of seconds, athletic trainers and medical staff rushed towards Reiko Hinomoto. Just like last night, they brought along a stretcher and a gurney. While a couple of them checked Reiko's level of consciousness, the rest of the staff got ready to transport her out of the arena. They placed the Zero Fighter on the stretcher and got her on the gurney.

"_Thank God it's over Mike. Just look at the poor woman. She's not moving. Her eyes aren't opening. It's just… I don't know what to say. I'm sick to my stomach._

"_As sick as it may seem, this is the Rumble Roses, John. This is a dangerous business. Sometimes, these ladies get hurt, other times… they end up like Reiko."_

"_My thoughts and prayers go out to this young woman and to all of her loving fans. For those of you who just joined us, you're watching the aftermath of the Falls Count Anywhere Handicap Match Reiko Hinomoto was forced to participate in. She had no chance of winning and was in no condition to fight."_

"_But if she had backed out earlier, think of how that would affect her reputation. Running away from a fight is something Reiko would never do. Her mother was not a quitter and she did not want to disappoint her."_

"_You know something, Mike? I hope our General Manager is happy with what just happened. She vowed to get revenge on poor Reiko. I sure hope that this match had done the trick."_

"_Maybe. But knowing Miss Daemon, she's still far from satisfied after this match."_

* * *

Back in the GM's office, Dr. Cutter and Miss Daemon had just finished watching the brutal handicap match on television while enjoying another glass of champagne. The TV showed the Japanese woman being carted out of the arena and into an ambulance. As soon as the back doors closed, the ambulance took off to the nearest hospital with sirens ringing out loud.

"Brutha?" The GM called.

"Yes ma'am!" The heavily muscular woman replied.

"Follow the ambulance and bring Reiko Hinomoto back to my office. I need her for tomorrow."

"Your wish is my command." Brutha nodded. And with that, she stomped out of the office.

The General Manager grabbed the remote and turned off the television. She smiled with a feeling of satisfaction after witnessing that helacious beat down. Even Dr. Cutter was laughing manically. She was incredibly happy seeing Reiko suffer another humiliating defeat. Both ladies tapped each other's glasses and took another sip of champagne.

"Well Dr. Cutter? What do you think of the last match?" asked Miss Daemon.

"Haha! Most impressive, boss." answered the nurse. "After watching last night's match, I began to wonder how could you ever top that. But it turns out that tonight's match was so much better than last time! Well done! You sure know how to run a show!"

"Why thank you, Doctor! But now that that's over. We must prepare for tomorrow's match. I got a few more girls in the back still waiting for their shot at her."

"And don't forget this Sunday at Rumblemania. That's when I take what's rightfully mine: The Rumble Rose Championship!"

"In due time, Cutter. In due time. You'll get your chance. But for now, sit back, relax and enjoy what's left out little fun."

"Very well then. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Daemon!" After the nurse finished her glass, she gently sets it on the desk and walked out of the office. When she was out of sight, Miss Daemon walked over towards her calendar hanging on the wall. She put an 'X' over Thursday's date.

"Reiko Hinomoto! You cannot escape your fate! Your wrestling career will come to an end! Your dreams of fulfilling your mama's wishes will be broken! Three days, Reiko… Three days, until you're all mine. Hahaha. Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She started laughing maniacally as the countdown continued. There were only three days left until Rumblemania and the end of Reiko Hinomoto.


End file.
